Voiceless
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: Six years ago, while on the phone with her loved cousin, Kagome Higurashi's life was changed forever. Forced to give up her dreams of becoming a singer, she moves on. But then an accident, once again, changes her life, and Kagome is forced to move to America to live with her one and only cousin, his girlfriend, and his roommate. The worst part? Full Summary Inside!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Six years ago, while on the phone with her loved cousin, Kagome Higurashi's life was changed forever. Forced to give up her dreams of becoming a singer, she moves on. But then an accident, once again, changes her life, and Kagome is forced to move to America to live with her one and only cousin, his girlfriend, and his roommate. The worst part? Kagome's worst nightmare suddenly decided to rejoin her life…and hopefully finish his uncompleted job…

**A/N: Well…lolz. I know I have tons of stories…but…-wails- I had to write this one!**

**Inuyasha: -_- Great. Another one of your terrifying stories.**

**City: o_- You saying my stories are scary?**

**Inuyasha: Keh! Course! Half the stuff you come up with…-shudders-**

**City: -stuffs sock in his face- Ignore him, he likes to randomly pop up…anyhow, disclaimers and enjoy my latest story, Voiceless!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Prologue))**

A young woman fisted her hands in her hair, obviously annoyed. Annoyance showing in her beautiful azure eyes, she glowered at the paper and pencil on the desk before her, holding the phone she was talking on to her ear. She was currently attempting to accomplish her homework while her greatly beloved cousin attempted to explain things to her…while being half way across the world, in America.

"That…just made no sense," She said dully, running her fingers through her hair. "Care to explain again?"

Her cousin groaned from his end of the line, impatience apparent. _"Kagome, I've been telling you the same thing for the past four hours! All you have to do is multiply the three numbers in the pair of parentheses, and then add that number with the number outside the parentheses!"_

"Again," the girl, Kagome, pointed out. "No sense."

Her cousin gave a frustrated groan. _"Put down the damn equations and just talk! We haven't just talked in forever, woman!"_

Kagome tossed her pencil down again, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Talk."

Her cousin eagerly asked, _"How are Souta, Aunt Hikari, Grandpa Akio, and Uncle Shichiro? Good I hope? Any luck with your singing plans? And any boys I need to beat off with my crowbar, which happens to be sitting all dusty in my bedroom closet? Speaking of that, I need to move that before my roommate finds it again…"_

Kagome laughed, rolling her desk chair over to her bedroom window to look out over the yard as she talked. "Miroku, we talk about the same stuff every time. Nothings changed in the past twenty four hours other than the fact that I broke up with my boyfriend -finally."

Miroku sighed. _"You need to get noticed, Kagome. You're voice is just…amazing. I think you put my roommate in a trance the other day when you posted that video of yours to Youtube and told me to show it to your girlfriend if I wanted…"_

"Wait, your roommate -who you refuse to tell me their name- saw my video, too?" Kagome yelped.

"_Course,"_ Miroku sounded amused. _"That guy has the sharpest hearing in the world. Can't stop him from hearing anything."_

Someone suddenly yelled in the background and Miroku laughed before calling back, _"You know you wouldn't kill me! I'm the one who remembers to buy all your food!"_

There was a sudden violent curse coming from Miroku, and then a slamming door. When a crash could be heard from his end of the call, he yelled, _"Break my door down and you're paying for it!"_

Kagome laughed, running her fingers through her hair. "I love your roommate, and I haven't even heard or met him yet."

Miroku laughed nervously. _"I love him, too, but I think he wants to kill me at the moment…"_

More yelling, but Miroku obviously ignored it when Kagome said, "So…switching from women, eh?" _"Hell no!"_ Miroku snorted. _"I'm a ladies' man, through and through."_

"That's a relief," Kagome sighed. "Eri keeps saying that she wants to meet you and Yuka always asks if you're cute."

She could practically see her cousin waggle his eyebrows. _"So I got 'em and they haven't even met me…"_

"Miroku, don't you have a girlfriend?" Kagome pointed out. "So none of my friends for you and your…flings. Besides…you're half way across the world, remember? We're in Japan."

Miroku groaned. _"How could I forget the young beauties that still await me in your fine country…"_

_Click._

**((~~OO~~))**

In America, a young man sat on his bed, frowning at his phone that said 'call ended'. "Huh," Miroku Higurashi mused. "Guess she must have dropped her phone or gotten caught by Uncle Shichiro…she'll call me back whenever she feels like it…"

**((~~OO~~))**

**((A Day Later))**

Miroku propped his chin in his hand, watching his roommate and girlfriend battle each other in _Medal of Honor_ on his Playstation3. His newly acquired Iphone4 sat in his lap as he waited impatiently for his cousin to call again.

He frowned, glancing down at the Iphone impatiently. He had called Kagome's phone around four times since she had suddenly hung up the day before, and he was becoming increasingly anxious about her well-being. _Is she alright?_ He wondered silently as his girlfriend got a headshot in on his roommate.

"Got ya," his girlfriend said smugly, smirking. "Again?"

"You bet, wench," his roommate said gruffly, quickly setting up another round. "I'm not letting a woman beat me at my favorite game."

His girlfriend snorted with amusement, readying her controller. "Try and beat me, half-breed," she said, voice light and teasing so he wouldn't take any serious offense.

The round began.

About halfway through, Miroku's phone rang, startling both of his friends, causing their characters to both get shot by some random man they were playing with.

"Damn it!" His girlfriend cursed, glaring at Miroku. "Look what you did!"

"Yeah!" His roommate joined in, "I was just about to-"

Miroku hit the back of his head to shut him up as he answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, Aunt Hikari. How are you doing?"

"_Thank Kami you answered!"_ Hikari responded in a hysterical tone, sobs coming from her end.

Miroku frowned, gaze darkening as his aunt and Kagome's mother began to babbly. "Aunt Hikari," He interrupted softly in Japanese. "What's going on? Is everyone alright?" _"No!"_ Hikari sobbed. _"Souta-kun's fine. Shichiro and I are fine. But Kagome…"_

Miroku stiffened, not noticing that the two others before him had begun watching intently. "What about Kagome?! Is she okay!?"

Hikari gave a wail. _"We were out getting some take out for dinner last night, and when we came home…"_ Her voice cracked. _"Kagome…she was…she was lying in her own…"_ She broke off.

Miroku's face paled and he sat ram-rod straight. "Kagome's…?"

Hikari took a breath to compose herself. _"N…no, she's alive. But whoever tried to…to…kill her made sure she might still…die. She's….Kagome's asking for you, Miroku-kun. Please…_Please!_…find a way to make it to Japan! Please!"_ She began to sob again. _"Kagome needs you, Miroku-kun!"_

"I'm coming," Miroku said determinedly. "I'll call you when I land in Japan." He clicked the 'off' button and raced into his room, digging for his suit case and throwing some clothes in.

"Miroku, what the hell is going on?" His roommate snapped irritably, appearing in the doorway.

Miroku shoved past him to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush. "My cousin, Kagome, the one that always sang for us? Someone tried to murder her last night. I need to get to the airport…Sango? Will you drive me? Inuyasha, tell your father please. I don't need to lose my job, too." His girlfriend, Sango, nodded curtly, face pale. "Hurry and pack, I'll start the car." She vanished.

Inuyasha, the roommate, blinked in shock, eyes wide. "Who'd want to murder her?!" "I don't know," Miroku snapped, shoving his laptop into the bag. "Tell your father," Miroku repeated, dragging his suitcase out the door and snatching up his Iphone. "I'll be back in a few weeks!"

Then he was out the door, heading for Japan…where his cousin lay, struggling to survive.

**((~~OO~~))**

**A/N: So what'd ya think of the prologue? ^_^ :3 There's a lot more coming up, just be patient please! Goodbye for now!**

**Inuyasha: -raises eyebrow- You're insane.**

**City: I know ^_^**

**Inuyasha: -_-' Kami, kill me now before she does.**

**City: -pouts- I'm not that bad…**

**Kagome: Actually, I think you kind of are…**

**City: -points- You are supposed to be in the hospital, near death! Out!**

**Kagome: -sighs- Fine…**


	2. Normal

**A/N: I'm happy so many of you liked the prologue! :3 But that was just the beginning XD This chapter is going to be more of a filler, just warning you!**

**I disclaim Inuyasha…Inuyasha: Disclaim?City: Well, yeah. Rumiko Takahashi kind of owns you… **

**Inuyasha: O_O**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

A young, nineteen year old woman smiled as she sat in the grass, strumming on her glossy wooden acoustic guitar as she patiently waited for her friends to come out of the building after their 'crying-fest' was over. Wavy raven locks tucked safely in a high pony and wearing a beautiful blue -strapless- dress that stopped just above her knees, floating about her in the grass with a black belt around her waist, she sat in the shade of a tree, thinking as she played her guitar.

She snorted. _What's so sad about graduation? It just means we're moving on from high school to the real world,_ She said silently. Continuing to play, she kicked her black heels off and relaxed back against the tree.

"Sorry, Kagome-Chan!" A voice suddenly called, startling the young woman and causing her to mess up in her music. She grimaced. "Ai-Chan was being a baka and refused to shut up."

Kagome sighed, slipping the strap over her head and shaking her head in exasperation. Then she looked up and smiled at her three best friends; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had all just graduated with her. She looked at them for a moment, and then gave a knowing look.

"You got us," Eri laughed. "We wanted to know if your family wanted to join ours' at WacDonalds?"

Kagome grinned and held up a finger, telling them to wait a moment, then grabbed Yuka and dragged her over to her mother, Hikari, and her younger brother, Souta.

"Kagome!" Hikari wailed, throwing her arms around her daughter. "I'm so proud of you! It seems like just yesterday you were a crying baby…"

"Oka-San, you're making a scene," Souta whined, tugging on her sleeve and looking around wildly as people stared.

Kagome laughed silently. She glanced at her father, meeting his gaze nervously. Shichiro nodded in approval and Kagome sighed in relief, carefully prying herself away and out of her mother's grip.

"Excuse me, Hikari-San, Souta-Kun, and Shichiro-San," Yuka laughed. "We wanted to know if you would all join us for a celebration dinner."

Shichiro gave a brief smile. "Of course, Yuka-kun."

Kagome broke into a relieved grin, nervously shooting a look in the direction of the spot he usually was, taunting her with smiles and sweet looks.

Finally, after six years of that torture…

Kagome Higurashi was free.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"So…where do you four want to go to college?" Eri's mother, Aiko, asked. "Anywhere special?"

"Tokyo University," Kagome's three friends said at once, and at the same time.

Aiko laughed. "What about you, Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome's lips spread into a grin as Souta answered for her. "Nee-San wants to go to Hartford in America so she can see Miroku-Oni-San everyday," he laughed.

Hikari rested her chin in her palm. "Those two used to be two peas in a pod when Miroku-Kun lived here," she mused.

"You know," Yuka's mother, Mitsuki, said teasingly, "You never told us why Miroku-Kun moved over to America."

Shichiro chuckled. "His Oka-San and Oto-San decided that he was too much trouble as a teenager. And so they asked where he wanted to go to school at -as in a boarding school- and he named a high school near that Hartford place in America, met his roommate and moved in with them, and remained in America. He's still in the same apartment."

Souta roared with laughter. "Chichi-Ue? Why'd he choose America?"

"He wanted to go somewhere 'exotic'." Hikari answered for her husband. "He also wanted to come into more contact with demons for some reason…"

Ayumi wrinkled her nose. "Demons? Is he crazy or something?"

Kagome gave her friend a disapproving look and Shichiro frowned, scolding, "Ayumi-Kun, don't be prejudiced against demons or half-demons!"

"He still messages Kagome every-" Hikari broke off, as she had been interrupted when Kagome's Iphone went off. "I bet you that's him," Hikari laughed.

Kagome smiled, and then checked the text message.

_Kags! Why was I not invited to your graduation?! I missed all the young women!_

Kagome laughed silently at her cousin's message; her cousin happened to be three years older than her. Then she replied, _Roku, you would have gotten your butt kicked by Chichi-Ue!_

She smirked slightly as Aiko struggled to read her message over her shoulder. Kagome had learned English from her cousin, making her bilingual, and nobody she knew but Miroku could read her texts.

A moment later-

…_yeah, you're right._

_Aren't I always? _

_Don't rub it in._

_You know I wouldn't._

_You better not…so you still coming to America?_

Kagome laughed noiselessly. _If they give me the scholarship to Hartford, yes._

"Kagome," Shichiro suddenly said sternly. "Off the phone while we're eating."

Kagome pouted, sulkily putting her Iphone back into her pocket.

Mitsuki chuckled. "I bet he's a fine young man. He was pretty good looking as a child, no?"

"Bright, too," Aiko added. "He was able to outsmart Eri's father in mind games."

Eri picked up a fry and began munching contently and happily on it. "So…is your cousin cute, Kags?"

Kagome laughed, nodding.

"Didn't he have a girlfriend," Ayumi pointed out, taking a sip of her soda.

Eri pouted when she nodded again. "Awww…"

Kagome glanced longingly at her phone as it rang again, signaling a new text message, and forced herself to ignore it. She took a sip of her Mountain Dew as Mitsuki said, "Do you four know what you're doing after college?"

Yuka nodded. "Definitely going to be a doctor," she said firmly.

"Very good choice," Hikari praised, as she happened to be a nurse herself.

Ayumi took on a dreamy look. "I want to have my own jewelry store."

Eri laughed. "Model for me."

"Nee-San wants to be a professional guitarist or pianist and have a music store of her own," Souta said, chiming in for his big sister. Kagome nodded and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You seem to know all of Kagome-Kun's plans, Souta-Kun," Aiko mused.

Souta nodded. "That's because I help her with everything."

The adults burst into laughter as Kagome stuck her tongue out at her younger brother. Souta merely smiled and swatted her arm.

Kagome's phone rang again, this time signaling a Skype request. Shichiro sighed. "Pick it up."

Kagome tore her Iphone out of her pocket and accepted the video chat. Not bothering to ask, she set the phone up so everyone could see Miroku and Miroku could see everyone.

"_Hello! Since I wasn't allowed in person, this will have to do!"_ Miroku said, speaking in Japanese and grinning at everyone through the screen.

Hikari laughed. "Well, hello there, Miroku-Kun."

Immediately, Kagome's three friends leaned closer. "So you're her cousin?" Yuka asked, eyes wide.

Miroku laughed, leaning back in his computer chair. _"In the-well, maybe not 'in the flesh' as I'm on the other end of a video call…"_

Ayumi grinned. "He is pretty good eye-candy, Kags."

Miroku flashed a grin, leaning closer to the screen. _"And you happen to be quite a beauty, my young mi- ow! What was that for?! And where'd you come from!"_ He suddenly whined, nursing a new bump on his head.

"_You know Sango's going to kick your ass for saying that," _another voice -male- replied in Japanese, shocking everyone at the table into silence.

The entire group watched curiously as Miroku whined, _"But how'd you get in? I locked my door!"_

Shichiro began laughing as Miroku's roommate retorted, _"I was already in here locking for some money."_

Kagome's eyes widened as the roommate revealed himself, allowing her to see him for the first time, though he'd lived with Miroku for seven years.

She heard Miroku say something about getting his own money, but ignored it and looked over her cousin's roommate.

The first thing she noticed?

He obviously wasn't human.

He had to be at least six feet tall, despite the fact that his form was tiny on her Iphone's screen. He had silver hair that stopped about halfway down his back, two locks hanging over his shoulders. Perched on the top of his head -to Kagome's surprise- was a pair of silver ears -dog ears. He wore a red T-Shirt and a pair of black jeans. He wore no shoes or socks, going barefoot, and she could easily see claws that replaced finger nails when he crossed his arms. But what really caught her attention…

…was his eyes.

They were the color of molten gold, deep and full of hidden emotions, guarded by a cold wall. Except for the small amount of amusement that was aimed at his roommate, he held no emotion on his handsome face.

Then, as if he felt her gaze on him, he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

Kagome froze, eyes widening. The roommate grinned mischievously, flashing a smirk that revealed fangs. Golden eyes filled with amusement, dancing at her surprise.

And then Kagome saw smugness fill his gaze and she jerked her eyes away, wanting to reach through the phone and smack some sense into him.

The roommate flashed another grin, then said, _"And the said girlfriend just threatened to beat your sorry ass if you don't get down there in two seconds,"_ he added, ears swiveling.

Miroku cursed, glancing at Kagome and her friends and family through the screen. _"I'll talk to you all later! Bye!"_

The screen read 'call ended'.

Kagome blinked, azure eyes confused. She put her phone away, then began to desperately pray that she would get accepted by Hartford, so she could go to America. So she could meet his roommate in person, as well as Miroku's girlfriend.

And perhaps get the fact that six years ago, she had been forced to become mute.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~ **

**A/N: Now you know what's wrong with Kagome ^_^ Yay!**

**Kagome: O_O**

**Inuyasha: You bit-**

**City: -stuffs sock in mouth- Shut up you, no vulgar…vulgar lan…-dies laughing- Sorry, our school has some students campaigning and one of the students promised to stop cussing… I almost fell out of my chair. Can't live without cursing ^_^**

**Inuyasha: X_X I give up.**

**City: On what.**

**Inuyasha: -shakes head and stalks off-**

**City: Wait! Tell me! Come back! -chases-**


	3. Scholarship

**A/N: -_- That last line in the chapter was supposed to mean "get over the fact that she was mute". I deeply apologize for the typo…but I'm too lazy to go back XD -apologizes- Also, due to requests, Kagome WILL know sign language. She just prefers not to use it.**

**Inuyasha: -sighs- Must you be so cruel to all of us?**

**City: -copies sigh- Must you talk like you're not the idiot you're going to be in this story?**

**Inuyasha: -_-**

**City: -_-**

**Miroku: City-Chan, aren't you going to start the story? -pokes-**

**City: Yep ^_^ Disclaimers and enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Scholarship))**

Kagome rocketed forward, gasping desperately for breath as she fought back tears of panic and fear. Her head whipped back and forth as she searched her room, making sure that the source of her fear wasn't there, that he was well away from her. She drooped when her hopes were found true; he wasn't there.

Kagome sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed before standing up, stretching and glancing at the clock that read _**9:30 AM**_. _'Course._ She snorted, heading downstairs and into the kitchen. _Forgot everyone but Miroku has somewhere to be at this time of the day…eh, what the heck am I saying, I don't even know what time it is at Miroku's place!_

She turned on the radio, cranking it up without a second thought as she started on making some pancakes for herself as Lights by Ellie Goulding played.

_I had a way then losing it all on my ownI had a heart then but the queen has been overthrownAnd I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beatAnd I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push meYou show the lights that stop me turn to stoneYou shine It when I'm aloneAnd so I tell myself that I'll be strongAnd dreaming when they're gone'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me homeCalling, calling, calling homeYou show the lights that stop me turn to stoneYou shine It when I'm aloneHomeNoises, I play within my headTouch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathingAnd I think back to when my brother and my sister sleptIn an unlocked place the only time I feel safeYou show the lights that stop me turn to stoneYou shine it when I'm aloneAnd so I tell myself that I'll be strongAnd dreaming when they're gone'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me homeCalling, calling, calling homeYou show the lights that stop me turn to stoneYou shine it when I'm aloneHomeYeah, heeLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lightsYou show the lights that stop me turn to stoneYou shine it when I'm aloneAnd so I tell myself that I'll be strongAnd dreaming when they're gone'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me homeCalling, calling, calling homeYou show the lights that stop me turn to stoneYou shine it when I'm aloneHome, homeLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsHome, homeLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsHome, homeLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsHome, homeLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lights _

By then, Kagome had finished making her pancakes. She dug in the pantry for her family's small hoard of maple syrup, pulling out one of the bottles before dribbling some all over her pancakes. Finally, after putting the syrup away and the dishes into the dishwasher, as well as turning the dishwasher on, she wondered back into her room, eating her pancakes as she walked.

Kagome turned on her laptop, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the first thing she saw on the screen. She sighed, accepting the Skype request as she took a bite of her food.

"_Kagome!"_ Miroku exclaimed, looking ecstatic to see her.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of her cousin and she almost choked on her food. On his left eye was _the_ worst black eye she had ever seen -and that was saying something, considering she herself had been given one by…she shook the thought off. Frantically, she signaled with her hands, _'What the hell happened to you?!'_

Kagome had been taught sign language years ago after discovering she might not ever talk again, depending on if she allowed herself to. But that had been the problem.

Her brain self-consciously wouldn't allow her to.

Her throat was fine, she could speak, but the brain in her head -the stubborn one that liked to sometimes get her into heated arguments- decided it didn't want her talking.

She had agreed that it was a strange case.

"_Err, I kinda groped a woman in front of her husband earlier and got this as a warning,"_ Miroku said, giving a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of his head.

Kagome groaned, her fingers fluttering as she said, _'You poor pathetic idiot.'_

"_I know,"_ Miroku sighed, leaning back in his chair. _"So, any luck with your specially awaited letter?"_

Kagome shook her head, and then glanced over her shoulder at the sound of her mother getting off for lunch break. She glanced at the clock. _**11:14 AM**_. She quickly signaled, _'Be right back.'_, then scrambled down the stairs to greet her mother, bringing her empty plate with her. She laughed. _Didn't realize it took me that long to make a simple amount of two pancakes…_

She smiled a greeting to her mother, dumping her plate into the sink. Then she frowned when she saw her mother reading a letter. She tapped Hikari's shoulder.

And Hikari screamed.

Kagome almost toppled backwards at her mother's sudden happy scream, flinging her fingers around as she signaled, _'Don't DO that! And what's so exciting?!'_

Hikari threw the paper at her daughter, beaming. "I'm so proud of you, baby! Look at my daughter, all grown up!" She began to sniffle.

Kagome skimmed through the letter, her heart nearly stopping. It was Hartford… and it said…

Kagome gave a silent scream of triumph, doing a victory dance. Hikari gave another scream, similar to her first one, and both laughed when they heard Miroku hollering at the top of his lungs on the computer upstairs.

The letter said that Kagome had been accepted into Hartford.

Hikari continued dancing for a moment, then laughed and shoved Kagome towards the stairs. "Go tell your cousin that you're going to be near him for the next four years!"

Kagome flew upstairs and into her room, scaring Miroku to Hell and back when she threw herself into her chair, beaming.

"_I take it you weren't getting killed again?"_

Kagome laughed silently, her fingers flying excitedly for him to hold on. She scanned the letter onto her computer, and then quickly e-mailed him the picture. She told him with her sign language to check it.

Miroku frowned, checking his e-mail as instructed.

A moment later…

"HELL FUCKING YES!" Miroku hollered, throwing his arms in the air and scrambling out of his chair to a victory dance, very similar to the one Kagome and Hikari had done only a few minutes before.

Kagome burst into silent laughter.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Miroku frowned, checking his e-mail like his dearly beloved cousin instructed. He read through the e-mail she sent, then clicked on the attachment…

…which was a letter from Hartford, saying she had been accepted.

"HELL FUCKING YES!" Miroku burst out, shooting up and beginning his own victory dance.

There was a muffled curse and a thud next door when his roommate was scared half to death by his yelling, probably falling out of his bed. A moment later, a half naked half-demon threw open his door with a sharp crack. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO EXCITING THAT I HAD TO BE WOKEN UP BY YOUR FUCKING YELLING MIROKU!?"

Miroku gave him an innocent look as Kagome silently laughed on the other end of the computer. "Just the fact that that my cousin, Kagome, is coming to stay with us for four years."

"WHAT?!"

A slamming was heard on the other side of the line and Miroku glanced over to see Kagome with her head on the desk, obviously having preformed a perfect head-desk.

"No way," Miroku's roommate hissed. "Sango already lives here, you live here, and this is my own fucking apartment, you bastard! I let your girlfriend live here because -"

"You apartment?" Miroku snapped, "Come on, I get to stay here 'cause I work for your dad."

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Both men cursed at the sudden screeching of a bell, slamming their hands over their ears as Sango walked into the room, a bored look on her face as she expertly held down a button on her alarm clock. When she released it, Inuyasha lunged for it, but she kneed him easily in the groin, causing him to curse and fall over. "Nonsense, Inuyasha, I live here because I work for your father as well. Miroku's cousin can share my room."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, though his ears swiveled at the sound of an amused snort on the other end of Miroku's Skype call. He glanced over and narrowed his eyes to find the girl from the day before, smirking slightly at him. Straightening, he turned to glare at her. "What the fuck is your problem?" He snarled.

The girl jerked like she had been struck, eyes wide with surprise.

Miroku gave his _hanyou_ friend a warning look. "Leave Kagome alone, Inuyasha. Mess with her and Sesshomaru finds out about you and your arguments with Rin."

Inuyasha almost seemed to pale.

Kagome glowered irritably at the half-demon from the computer, snapping to get Miroku's attention. Then her hands flew around, making symbols when he turned his attention to the camera.

Miroku roared with laughter, falling out of his chair.

"What's so funny?" Sango demanded, raising her eyebrow.

"She said," Miroku snickered, choking on laughter. "She said that if Inuyasha didn't shut up, she'd beat his ass when he got here," He said, cracking up again. "Hilarious part is, she really would try to!" The said girl's hands fluttered around some more.

Miroku howled with laughter, doubling over. "Okay, okay, not try to. Would. And…I'd be careful, Yash, she somehow acquired miko powers."

Inuyasha gave the girl on the other side of the computer a lazy look. "…Keh. She can try." He bared his fangs in a grin, drawling, "I can't wait to meet ya, princess."

Kagome gave a sweet smile and fluttered her hands once again.

Miroku began laughing all over again. "She said something around "Can't wait to meet you either…jackass."."

Inuyasha flashed another grin. _This will be an interesting meeting…_

…_**can't wait to meet her.**_

**~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Thoughts? And you'll figure out who's thoughts the last statement was XDInuyasha: You dumb ass -_- That was horrible.**

**City: -smiles and hits back of head- How about I sit you to Hell and back?**

**Inuyasha: -face plant- WHAT THE HELL!?**

**City: Kagome gave me the powers :D**

**Inuyasha: …fuck. -runs-**


	4. Welcome to America

**A/N: I am so screwed my friends. I need to write this one story, but I'm not allowed to -I won't let myself- write it. I have too many I'm writing at the moment. ;-;**

**Inuyasha: Hah! That's what you get!**

**City: -snatches Tetsusaiga-**

**Inuyasha: Give that back!**

**City: Disclaimers and enjoy! Oh and listen! **

_**If a girl is stupid enough to love you after you broke her heart, you know she's the one.**_

**Hell yes! Look at Inu breaking Kags' heart over Kikyo!**

**Inuyasha: -eye twitch- You are so dead.**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Welcome to America))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mother as the said woman carefully helped her daughter place important items into boxes. "Kagome-Chan," Yuka whined from her place in the closet. "There are _dead spiders_ up here, god damn it! When was the last time this closet was cleaned?!"

Kagome gave a shrug, folding some clothes and placing them into another box.

"Sis," Souta called from under her bed. "_Why_ exactly do you have a collection of broken guitar strings right here?"

Kagome gave another shrug and continued folding clothes.

"Damn it!"

Everyone's head shot up as Eri toppled over under the weight of a huge box. "WHY THE HELL IS THIS THING SO HEAVY!" Kagome gave a gasp and pounced, taking the box and lovingly caressing the tape that meant it was packed. She shot a glare at Eri that obviously said, _Break my keyboard and die._

"Sorry!" Eri squeaked, helping Kagome get the box downstairs and into the special truck that would deliver her items to the airport, which would fly to America, then fly across America to the state that Hartford lied in, give them to a delivery truck, and ship them to her cousin's.

"Hey, lady," The driver of the truck called with a bored tone as they loaded the box. "Are you almost done?"

"Yes," Eri answered for her friend. "We're just packing up her clothes and a few different guitars. Then you can go."

"Thank Kami," the driver snorted. "Thought you girls were having a party without me."

Kagome patted her keyboard's box as Eri laughed and replied, "If we were partying, you would know." Then she and Kagome headed back up the stairs to get the last few boxes.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Alright," Miroku said excitedly, looking around the room proudly. Sango's room had been cleaned up nicely, and they had added another bed with bedding for Kagome on it. A dresser and a nightstand had been added as well as space set aside for her keyboard and her guitars. "It looks great. Kagome herself will leave Tokyo at around nine A.M. her time on Wednesday, which is tomorrow, and get here around midnight her time, making it…ten P.M. here and getting here at one P.M. I managed to get the day off, so I'll go pick her up."

"I gotta work," Inuyasha said gruffly, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "I'll be off around four."

Sango nodded in agreement. "I'll be off at two. I can't wait to meet her!" She said enthusiastically. "Finally! Another girl living with us! I thought I'd be with you two barbarians for another few years all alone!"

"Barbarians?" Miroku gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me, my dear Sango."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Thank the heavens this girl is your cousin. Otherwise, I'd help Inuyasha kick your ass out."

Miroku pouted, grasping his girlfriend's hand in his. "Come now, Sango, you are my one and only love…"

Sango hit the back of his head violently. "Keep your hands to yourself, Miroku!" She snapped, prying back his hand from her rear before storming out of her soon to be shared room and into the kitchen. _I need some fucking coffee…_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome checked her bags over a final time, her gaze anxious as she would be setting out for the airport the next day.

Seven sets of clothes? Check.

Pajamas? Check.

Three pairs of shoes? Check.

Her phone? Check.

Laptop? Check.

Book? Check.

Guitar? Check, thank Kami. She hoped they would let her play it on the plane.

Kagome sighed, taking a deep breath after making sure her toiletries were there as well before flopping back in her bed, nerves rattling around in her heart and brain. She forced herself to take a few calming breaths, and then closed her eyes. _Think of something other than the flight…kicking that Inuyasha guy's ass is sounding really fun right now…_

"Kagome!" Hikari suddenly called from downstairs.

"Get down here," Shichiro added, tone smug. "We have a surprise for you!"

Kagome gave a groan, hauling herself out of her bed before slumping down the stairs, glaring at her family for disrupting her peace…only to find Souta proudly holding up a small present. Her curiosity spiked and she glanced at her mother and father.

"Open it," Hikari laughed. "It's your going away present."

Kagome's eyes filled with involuntary tears and she carefully removed the small bow. Her face broke into a teary grin when she opened the tiny box. She looked up, a few tears leaking out and mouthed, _It's beautiful._

It looked like weaving material made of silver had been woven together, curled in a choker. At the front, where it would rest in the hollow of her neck, was a beautiful, ice-clear, and sparkling diamond-obviously real. There was a clasp at the back of the necklace.

Kagome looked up to see her family smiling happily at her. She carefully put on the necklace, clasping the clasp onto her neck. Then she launched herself at her father, burying her face in his shoulder, signaling, _Thank you, thank you, thank you! _

Souta's face lit up. "You like it? I picked it out!" Kagome laughed, kneeling down and hugging her younger brother. She lightly kissed his cheek -causing him to furiously blush and protest-, then climb to her feet. She hugged her mother as well.

Hikari smiled broadly at her daughter, patted her head and said softly, "Kagome-Chan, why don't you go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

Kagome nodded and kissed her mother's cheek before slipping upstairs.

Souta sniffled, eyes filling with tears. "Momma, why is Nee-San going to America? And why so soon?"

Hikari chuckled, patting her young son's head. "Don't worry, Souta-kun. Kagome-Chan will come back and visit every summer until she graduates. She wants to go to that school in America so she can see Miroku, but it's also a good school. She's leaving a few months early to get settled in. You want what's best for her, right?"

Souta nodded and Shichiro gave an amused chuckle. "Perhaps we can give her a surprise visit during the year."

Souta cheered. "Yeah!"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome took a deep breath, hesitantly settling into the plane seat, hugging her small bag to her chest and touching the necklace at her throat. _This is it,_ she said silently, looking out the window with a sigh. _No going back now…_

She self consciously touched the massive scarring on her throat, a small ghost of a smile making its way onto her face. _At least he can't find me in America…_

Kagome looked -as usual- beautiful; her father had put it simply. Her raven black hair had been put into a simple braid, and she wore a white blouse with a green tank top under it. Her jeans were dark, and she wore simple black ballet flats. Her blue eyes looked out the window innocently, and then glanced over when someone settled into the seat next to her.

It was a petite woman, looking not much older than Kagome herself. Her black hair was put into a messy bun, a pencil tucked behind her ear. She had mocha eyes that seemed to pierce through Kagome at first glance. The woman's simple summer dress -plain white- and white flip flops matched her look and attitude completely. "Hello," the woman greeted with a bright smile, pulling out a sketch pad.

Kagome flashed a bright smile, pulling out the notebook her mother had told her to use during their tearful farewell, as most people were unable to read her sign language. _Hey there,_ she scribbled easily. _I'm Kagome._

The woman tilted her head, eyes curious. "I'm Rin…what's with the notes?"

Kagome sighed. Rin…she swore she had heard that name before. She shook it off and wrote, _Can't talk._ Then she winced, tilting her head back and revealing her old scars.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, wow," she breathed, meeting Kagome's gaze. "That's terrible."

Kagome shrugged giving a "Yeah, well" shrug. Then she wrote, _So where are you going?_

Rin's eyes lit up. "Home. I got married a couple…years ago, and my husband's waiting for me at home. I had to leave on a small art camp trick to Tokyo I was leading."

Kagome gave a small, but silent, laugh. _Adorable,_ she scribbled.

Rin smiled. "So what about you?"

_I'm going to my cousin's for school for the next few years. I get to stay with him, a roommate, and his girlfriend._

"Interesting," Rin said, leaning back in her seat. "So…tell me about yourself?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Fifteen hours of consistent hours alter, Kagome had Rin's number and e-mail address, and was stepping off the plane, her bag on her back. A bright smile lit up her face as she went through a huge amount of security, and then slipped into her shoes again. She walked out to wear most people were waiting for their long awaited friends and family.

Kagome was able to see Rin's delighted face as she launched herself at a tall, silver haired man before the crowd separated them. She smiled. Rin was a sweet heart…despite the fact that she was a couple years older than Kagome.

Kagome's blue gaze now drifted around, searching for a certain-_ There he is!_ Her eyes lit up and she darted over to where her cousin was patiently waiting for her to notice him, his violet eyes sparkling. Kagome gave a silent shriek and threw herself into a hug, throwing her arms around Miroku.

"Hey," Miroku laughed, patting her back with a fond smile. "Nice to see you after…what, five years?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, eyes sparkling still. She signaled, _Have you managed to curb your…disorder?_

Miroku shot her a strange look. "My luck with the ladies is not a disorder, Kagome."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Shall we get your luggage?" Miroku offered.

Kagome nodded and followed her cousin to pick up her baggage, a smile creeping on to her face as Miroku added, "Oh, and welcome to America, Kags."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: -sighs- I didn't do as good as I had hoped at this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed…?**

**Inuyasha: -_-**

**City: What?**

**Sango: He's pissed off at you.**

**City: -looks bewildered-Why?**

**Miroku: -shrugs- Dunno…**

**City: While we figure out what the hell's up with him, you guys review please XD**


	5. Scents

**A/N: Yet another chapter of Voiceless is being written ^_^ I came up with two new freaking stories…problem is…I gotta finish a few stories before I even **_**think**_** about starting them…I dunno where that tiny rant came from. XD Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of this story!**

**Inuyasha:…you talk WAY too much.**

**City: -scowls- Shut up, you.**

**Inuyasha:…keh.**

**Kagome: -sighs- City also disclaims-**

**City: -tackles- NO! MY PART! -turns- I disclaim all characters…or most of 'em at least. Also, when it's italics with '-' around it, Kagome's using sign language.**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Scents))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome gave her cousin a deadpanned look. She didn't understand one bit how a man could survive well over ten smacks to the face as well as a good punch to the gut for groping women. '_Are you sure you're even alive? How are you not dead by now?'_ She signaled.

Miroku threw his head back and laughed for a moment before looking at the road again, carefully turning the car around a corner that had a police man standing at it, obviously watching for people who would speed down the road. "I suppose Sango beating me has toughened my head."

Kagome shot him a strange look. He was dating someone who beat him? '_You're going out with someone who beats you?' _

Miroku chuckled again as he pulled onto another street. "She only does it when I flirt, so it's not that bad."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and then blinked at the building before them when Miroku stopped the car. It was a massive and beautiful building. There were probably at least fifty floors, as well as what looked like a nice little roof area on top -no doubt that there was a swimming pool and garden up there. The building was made of stones and the doors were a beautiful mahogany wood.

"Home!" Miroku cheered, turning his car off and slipping out. Kagome copied it. "Our room's on the top floor…nah, it is the top floor. Thank Kami for Inuyasha's father owning the building!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. The entire top floor was her new home? Her eyes widened in shock as Miroku began pulling her luggage out of the trunk of his car. "Pretty impressive, huh?" Miroku boasted. "Let's see…it's…1:43. So in about half an hour you get to meet my girlfriend. But you have to wait a few hours to meet Inuyasha. Shall we take your stuff in?"

Kagome followed Miroku into the large building, gawking at all the nice items that littered the place. It was beautiful. Miroku laughed at her expression. "Wait till we get upstairs!" He cheered.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome smiled as Miroku left her in her new shared room with his girlfriend. The massive condo took up the entire top floor, yet…she found it absolutely hilarious that it had only two rooms. She sighed, looking nervously over at the other side of the room that was covered with posters and stuff from his girlfriend, and then looked at her side. It was completely bare.

Kagome got to unpacking clothes, folding and placing clothes in drawers.

A few minutes later, the door opened.

A girl froze, looking at Kagome in surprise. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, beautiful brown eyes, and a tanned skin color. She wore black skinny jeans, simple black slippers, and a pink T-Shirt…but Kagome could tell who she was, as she had seen pictures of the girl. Kagome's cousin's girlfriend squealed. "You must be Kagome! So nice to finally meet you! I'm Sango Taijiya!"

Kagome burst into silent giggles at the look on the girl's face as she stood up, brushing off her pants before shaking Sango's hand. She did the practiced signal for her name: _'Kagome Higurashi.'_

Sango immediately looked guilty. "I'm sorry…I mean, I know you can't talk -Miroku told us- but I can't really understand sign language. I'm going to make Miroku teach me soon though!" Kagome smiled and patted her head reassuringly, earning a laugh from the older girl as she grabbed her notebook and wrote down, _it's fine. I'm Kagome Higurashi._

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Sango said, smiling. "…is it wrong that I'm surprised your own cousin didn't grope you?" Kagome snorted and shook her head.

Sango laughed again. "Is he really that bad?" Kagome nodded. "Damn," Sango chuckled. "Perhaps I need a new boyfriend…especially one that knows asking you to bare him his children will get his ass kicked."

"I apologize, my dear Sango," the said Miroku said as he grandly swept into the room, carrying a tray with what looked like hot chocolate. "I will try not to ask that question anymore…but no promises."

Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome giggled silently, eyes sparkling with amusement. "So when's the half-breed getting home?" Sango asked, throwing herself onto Kagome's bed. "He better not try and kill Kagome."

Kagome frowned. Was the roommate really that bad?

"Inuyasha's getting off in about half an hour," Miroku replied, checking his watch. "Fluffy's taking over an hour early."

"Don't let him hear you," Sango joked. "Sesshomaru will kill you for calling him that…"

"True, he's already tried to kill Inuyasha…"

Kagome shook her head in exasperation. This place had been home for two seconds and she was already included in the mysterious life of a half-demon, Sango, and Miroku.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

He groaned, sliding a hand over his face as he glared at his older half-brother. "Sesshomaru, I've told you," the silver haired half-demon growled, dog ears twitching, "I really don't want to go home right now."

The other silver haired man, this time full demon, frowned. "You don't want to go home? It's a miracle," Sesshomaru snorted. "Why not?"

"Miroku's fucking cousin moved in."

"Ah," Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "I see."

"Yeah, so get the hell out."

"I hate to say it, but I told our father I would take over at three. Get your ass out of my office." Sesshomaru told him.

The half-demon huffed, climbing to his feet and snatching up his jacket. "Fine, jackass. I don't know how the hell your wife deals with you, but she's a miracle."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "My wife deals with me because I love her, Inuyasha. That's how those things work."

Inuyasha snorted, rolling his own eyes. "Keh. Not for me apparently," he snarled, referring to his ex-girlfriend, who'd broken up with him the moment he asked what she would think of marriage. "You're stupid."

"Nice to know. Now out of my office!"

A few minutes later found a sulking half-demon stalking down the busy street, glaring at any demon or human that dared look at him. His ears swiveled every now and then, golden eyes annoyed. "Keh," he huffed, crossing his arms.

He was beyond pissed. Miroku hadn't even bothered asking for his permission to let his cousin move in. Or Sango, for that matter. He curled his lip, revealing a sharp fang. "Stupid wench," he spat as he stalked into the building, "If she so much as tries anything, she's as good as dead…" he trailed off slightly, sniffing. And then frowned.

The scent of flowers filled the air; the only unfamiliar scent in the building. He groaned. "Course the wench is gonna have a disgusting stench," he muttered, rubbing his burning nose as he stalked into the elevator and hit the button angrily, waiting impatiently for it to go up.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"She's adorable, Miroku," Sango cooed as Kagome wondered curiously around the massive condo, exploring. "How'd you ever get a cousin like her in your life?"

They were both in the living room, Miroku on the chair and Sango spread out on the couch. The carpet was a fairly fluffy white, and the walls were white as well. Simple black and white pictures of the trio hung around the room, while white furniture lined the walls. A large black T.V. hung from the wall, an old -and favorite- football game playing on it as background noise. The couch was across from the T.V. Corner -as they called it- and the chair was just beside it. Its twin was on the other side.

"I honestly don't know," Miroku sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "She's only a few years younger than us, honestly, but she acts twice her age. I suppose that's because of whatever happened to her that one day, but she's never told us about it," he added, seeing Sango's curious look.

Sango sighed as well. "I wish she would tell you…"

"You just want to know."

"Yep."

_Slam!_

Sango smiled slightly. "I take it the half-breed's home?"

"Obviously."

"Shouldn't you go find Kagome before he comes across her? He wasn't particularly happy to hear that she was coming…"

"Fuck!" Miroku was out of the living room a moment before an irritated half-demon stormed in, throwing the tie -his 'death trap', as he called it- to the floor, throwing himself onto the couch.

"Yo, Sango," Inuyasha grunted after a moment of silence. "Why does the wench have to smell like flowers and stuff?"

"I suppose you're talking about our new roommate, Kagome..." Sango shrugged. "I don't know, I guess that's how she smells…not that I would know. Why the hell are you even asking me, Inuyasha?" She demanded, sitting up.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh. Might as well go find the bitch and introduce myself before Miroku kicks my ass," he suddenly grunted, forcing himself to get off the couch. "I swear, if she's _anything_ like Kikyo, you're asses are getting fucking kicked out."

"Stop your fucking cussing."

Inuyasha smirked, rolling his eyes. "Not happening, bitch."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: And in the next chapter, I bet you can guess what happens :D What did you all think?**

**Inuyasha: They hate it obviously…**

**City: -hits with baseball bat- Ignore him! He's just jealous!**

**Inuyasha: -rubs head- Of what!?**

**City: Of the fact that Koga is over there with Kagome? -snickers-**

**Inuyasha: Oh hell no! -runs off, then comes back- Bitch.**

**City: Jerk. **

**Inuyasha: He's not over there.**

**City: I know.**

**Inuyasha: e.o**


	6. Greetings

**A/N: Hello and welcome to this new chapter of Voiceless! I actually went to the library the other day, to, you know, find out more information about muteism, and how it works, but turns out the library doesn't have stuff on that. -_- So, I'll be using my friend's explanation later on. **

**Inuyasha:…what?**

**City: Never mind you overgrown annoying dog.**

**Inuyasha: -growls-**

**City: Disclaimers and enjoy!**

**((~~OO~~II~~OO~~))**

**((Greetings))**

**((~~OO~~II~~OO~~))**

Kagome smiled as she paused to admire a large photo of Miroku, Sango, and a silver haired man with dog ears. They looked happy, all grinning stupidly at the camera before them. In the background, she easily picked up the scene of a club and gave a sigh. She had yet to go to one…

She moved onto the next picture. It was of Miroku and of Sango. Both were spread out in the grass, and had just plain irritated looks on their faces, like they had been interrupted in something. Sango had a death glare on her face, and Miroku looked slightly disappointed. Kagome giggled silently.

The next picture was one of the silver haired man and Miroku. The man had a smirk on his face, and Miroku looked slightly curious, despite the fact that he was smiling at the camera. In the background, Kagome noticed, was a forest with a campfire, meaning they had gone camping. And of course, something was burning -it looked suspiciously like a sleeping bag.

Kagome looked at a few more pictures, giving a soft smile, and then turned to go back down the hall and towards the living room once more. Miroku had found her a few minutes ago, alerting her of the fact that the silver haired man from the pictures was home, but she had just shrugged, waving it off and continuing on her exploration of her new home.

Kagome sighed, turning a corner.

_Crash!_

Kagome stumbled back as a series of violent cursing came from the person in front of her. She winced as she knocked her elbow against the wall, her other hand coming up instantly to rub it and wait for the pain to go away.

Before her was the silver haired man from the pictures, the one she had seen over the webcam. She couldn't remember his name. He towered over her, golden eyes full of anger…until he realized who she was. "Keh," he muttered, crossing his arms. "You're Miroku's cousin."

Kagome glared defiantly at him.

He groaned. "Sorry," he huffed. "Didn't know you didn't want to live in my place…"

Kagome continued to glare.

He curled a lip, revealing fangs. "Why don't you say something, damn it…oh right," he said, giving another curse and face palming. "I forgot. You're mute." Kagome defensively pursed her lips, eyes gleaming with an anger of her own as she raised her head proudly and mouthed, _So what?_

The man groaned, running a hand through his silver hair. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm Inuyasha," he introduced. "And I take it you're Miroku's cousin, Kagome, right?" Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha smirked lightly. "I take it you don't have his…habits, right?"

Kagome gave him a horrified look and began rapidly signaling, _'What the hell is wrong with you!?'_

Inuyasha grinned, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "Well this'll be a fairly interesting time," he drawled thoughtfully, golden eyes gleaming as he eyed the young woman. "So…are you going to tell us what happened to you, wench?" Kagome immediately froze, her eyes widening with a slight panic and she began backing away from the half-demon. She violently shook her head, and then fled back into the living room, her eyes full of fear.

Inuyasha blinked after her in confusion. "What the hell?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

When Kagome came flying into the living room like there was a monster after, her azure eyes full of fear, Miroku immediately climbed to his feet, frowning. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, biting her lip. She gave a weak smile, and then signaled, _'Just letting you know that I'm going to bed…wait, where is our room again?'_

Sango laughed, getting off of the couch. "C'mon, I'm tired, too. I'll lead the way!" She announced cheerfully.

Kagome smiled nervously, shooting her cousin a worried look.

"Don't worry," Miroku reassured. "Sango'll keep ya safe from anything and everything. You can trust her. If Inuyasha decides to sneak in for no reason tonight, she'll beat him to Hell and back, I can promise that."

"Of course," Sango said smoothly. "And that includes you as well, Miroku."

Miroku pouted. "But _Sango_…"

She gave him a hard glare and he sighed in defeat. "Now," she turned to Kagome with a smile, laughing slightly at Kagome's fairly confused look. "Come on, we'll get you into the room. Onward on our journey!" She joked, ducking back into the hall Kagome had come running from.

Kagome cautiously followed her new friend through twists and turns, almost terrified to find the half-demon who had asked -in her opinion- the worst and most terrifying question ever. She hated it when people had asked what had happened. If she told…she shuddered. She knew better, it would never happen. She blamed herself for what had happened; she had deserved it for whatever reason, Kagome had decided a long time ago.

"We're here!" Sango said, interrupting the young woman's thoughts. Kagome sighed and followed her in, relieved that she had not seen Inuyasha.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha meanwhile had returned to his own room to change. After changing into a pair of comfy black sweat pants, he decided to ignore putting on a shirt and flopped back onto his bed, thinking with a growl.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Hope Dad can explain this…or Mom, I guess," he continued to rant to himself, though his eyes softened at the thought of his beloved human mother.

First impressions with this Kagome girl? Not good.

So he had lied about her scent earlier that day, he admitted. Instead of being disgusting, he actually liked her scent…but only a little, he thought. And then when he had slammed into her, he had been shocked at how she looked.

And that was almost identical to his ex-girlfriend, the one that despised his half-demon and demon forms, preferring only the human.

"Damn wench," the half-demon huffed. "Damn it all."

He turned onto his side, closing his eyes, determined to fall asleep.

Fate seemed to be against him; however, as at that moment a blood curdling scream rang through the air.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_Kagome smiled, laughing softly at her cousin's comment on the 'pretty ladies'. She went to speak, but then dropped her phone by accident. When she bent down to retrieve it, she gasped when she felt something icy cold prick the back of her neck._

"_Stand up," a voice she recognized, feared, and hated said. "Slowly."_

_Kagome swallowed, straightening._

"_Now," the voice said with a grin, allowing the knife he held to caress Kagome's throat, small ribbons of blood appearing and dripping to her collar bone. "Perhaps we can work out an agreement…"_

Kagome shot awake, giving a blood curdling scream, followed immediately by a choked sob. She began to tremble, her palms sweaty. She felt numb and her heart was racing, as well as the familiar terrified feeling that someone was behind her, holding the knife to her throat.

Sango cursed, toppling out of her bed with a yelp. "Kagome?!" Kagome continued to sob, her cries becoming even more choked. She shook her head rapidly, tears streaming down her cheeks. _No, no, no,_ she continued to mouth, reaching up to clutch her head. When Sango approached, her eyes wide with worry, Kagome recoiled away, struggling to get out of the bed, but only tangling up the sheets more.

And then a furious half-demon stormed in, eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is going -oi, are you okay?" Kagome swayed from her sitting position, the world tilting around her. She struggled to stay upward, flailing wildly as flashbacks of that night mixed with the sight of Sango trying to comfortingly hug her, or Inuyasha trying to pin her arms down. The thing Inuyasha was doing only made her panic more.

Miroku now stormed in, his violet eyes darkening at the sight before him. "Damn it," he cursed, shoving Inuyasha and Sango out of the way to reach his cousin. "Get back; she's having a fucking panic attack!" He snapped, watching nervously. "Out." Then he began to mutter to himself, "Good thing Hikari-San warned me of these things…"

Inuyasha snorted, glaring at Miroku. "Sorry for trying to fucking help," he snarled, storming out of the room.

Sango followed more quietly, tears of fear and confusion streaking down her own face. "Sorry, Miroku, we didn't know."

Miroku waved her off, then concentrated on the problem of calming Kagome down so she didn't pass out.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"I hope she's okay," Sango whispered, waiting fearfully outside of her and Kagome's shared bedroom door.

Inuyasha snorted from his room down the hall, easily hearing her. "Keh," he called. "She's fine!"

"Do you even know what a panic attack is?!" Sango yelled back, hearing Miroku chuckle from within the room.

"Shut it, wench!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Bastard!"

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Ass-" Sango broke off as Miroku emerged from the room. "Is she okay?" "She's fine," Miroku said, giving a small smile as he snaked his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Kagome apparently has nightmares that start panic attacks sometimes," he explained. "Or if she sees something that reminded her of whatever happened. That usually starts them, too. I want you to tell me if she starts getting like that again, alright?"

Sango nodded, leaning against him. "She scared me," she murmured. "I thought she was dying."

"Technically, it could have," Miroku said with a shrug. "She could've passed out and hit her head."

Sango hit the back of his head. "I know that, idiot! Who's the one trying to get a Master's Degree so they can be a nurse?"

Miroku laughed. "Okay, okay. Anyways, I'm going back to bed. She should be okay for the rest of the night." "Good," Sango sighed in relief.

Miroku gave her a final kiss, and then ducked back down the hall. "Don't talk to her about it, please!" He called.

"Yeah, yeah," Sango agreed, rolling her eyes before ducking back into her own room to the sight of a sleeping and peaceful Kagome once more.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews welcome!**


	7. Piano and Sound Systems

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Voiceless!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The next few days went by pretty quickly for Kagome. She quickly memorized the layout of her new home, as well as the schedules of her new friend, her cousin, and Inuyasha. She was relieved that Inuyasha wasn't home that often -he apparently worked at an office that he shared with his brother and father- and Miroku and Sango worked for him.

So Kagome was left by herself in the new place for most of the day with quite some time before her classes started up.

As of the moment, Kagome was spread out on a large couch, lazily staring at the ceiling and bored out of her mind. She gave a yawn, then looked up as the door opened, then closed. She smiled at who she saw. _'Hello, Miroku,'_ she signaled, her hands moving lazily.

Miroku chuckled, looking at her with amused violet eyes. "I see you've been busy." Kagome just grinned. "You need something to do," he decided suddenly, becoming thoughtful. "And your birthday's coming soon, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded, becoming thoughtful. A moment later, she shot up, grinning as she began rapidly signaling, _'I know what I want!'_

"And that is?"

'_I want a sound system,'_ Kagome's hands moved slowly as she explained. _'One to record some of my music, then put it all together. And a piano. I want a piano, too.'_

Miroku sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why do you want such expensive stuff?" he whined, shooting a small glare. "I'm not rich, you know!"

A pointed stare.

"Okay, okay, so I live in a fancy condo with someone rich and earn a lot of money from his dad, but still, I can't get everything!" Miroku said.

Kagome gave him a pleading look. _'I'll never ask for anything again.'_

Miroku snorted. "Like that'll happen," he said with a sigh. "Fine. Sango's into pianos, so I'll make her go take you to get that stuff when she gets off of work. It's kind of weird, honestly. It's the only 'girly'," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "thing she actually likes. Other than pink and clothes."

She laughed silently, then looked eagerly at the clock…and sighed. A few more hours to go. So she grinned, waved at her cousin, and then disappeared into the room she shared with Sango. She dug around under her bed, biting her lip until she found her guitar. She pulled the case out, and then dragged it over to where the sound echoed best in the condo: the dining room. She pulled up a chair, set the case on the table, and pulled her guitar out.

Kagome looked down at her favorite instrument, lovingly stroking it. She had every instrument she could think of -excluding her piano that she would soon get. But out of all of them, this gift from her father was her favorite.

She adjusted the strings, then sat back and relaxed, letting her fingers move along smoothly with the strings in a scale, her concentration focusing completely on her warm up scale. _B…C…E…F…G…A…_ She went up and down a few times, then allowed her music to come into hearing as soon as Miroku had left to go pick up his girlfriend.

She smiled slightly, plucking at a string before continuing smoothly.

"_You can run, but you can't hide…"_

Kagome's face suddenly paled as those words suddenly and randomly echoed through her head. That's right. She had forgotten. She had written this that day…she shook it off, her eyes determined. She was fine.

_I'm safe, nobody can hurt me here,_ she reassured herself, settling in again with a sigh. She gritted her teeth.

Kagome went back to playing, this time beginning another song that she'd been working on for a while: _The Eternal Dance_. She had been writing lyrics to go along with it…but she couldn't think of the chorus. Or who would be willing to sing it for her loyal Youtube viewers.

"Awww, it's over?"

Sango's pouting voice scared Kagome to the point of her almost dropping her guitar. She whirled around, eyes wide with shock before rapidly signaling, _'Please don't scare me like that again!'_

Sango grinned, Miroku standing at her side. "Sorry," Miroku apologized. "She wanted to hear."

Kagome nodded, sighing as she calmed down. Tucking her guitar safely away under her arm for the moment, she signaled, _'Jeez. If you want to hear, go on Youtube."_

Miroku repeated the message to Sango, and Sango burst into more giggles. "I've heard all of them," she said honestly. "You compose such pretty music…and your voice use to be beautiful, too. I kind of wish we could hear it again."

Kagome gave a stiff -but thankful- smile.

"Anyways," Miroku interrupted with a small smile. Kagome shot him a grateful look for interrupting before Sango began wondering what had happened to her. "Do you still want a piano?"

Kagome lit up like a Christmas tree, carefully tucking her guitar into its case and darting into the room she shared with Sango. She laid it beneath her bed, and then moved quickly to return to Miroku and Sango, a huge grin on her face.

Sango blinked. "…what's going on?" "Kagome wants a piano for her birthday and she literally spends all day doing nothing, so I'm sending you with her to the music store to help pick out a piano and a…what was it?"

'_Sound system.'_

"Sound system," Miroku repeated, watching her hands for more movement. "So she can combine her music better apparently."

"More music on Youtube?" Sango said hopefully.

Kagome nodded, a thought hitting her. She eyed her friend crucially, listening intently to her voice and how she spoke. She gave another slow nod. Sango could work. If her friend could sing _for_ her….Kagome broke into a grin. She had her plan.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

A few hours later found Kagome and Sango looking at the piano and sound system they had bought in the back of Sango's truck. Sango glanced at Kagome, trying to determine how they would fit the piano through the door. "Err, do you have any ideas?"

Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

They went silent, thoughtful.

"…break the doorframe?" Sango suggested.

Kagome shook her head, though broke into a grin.

"Hmmm…"

More silence.

Finally…

"Are you two just gonna sit there all day or are you gonna ask for help," another voice demanded suddenly, startling them out of their thoughts.

Both jerked their heads around to look in surprise at Inuyasha. "When'd you get here?" Sango demanded. "Last I knew, you were full to the brim with paperwork at the office."

"I have a person named Sesshomaru for taking care of paperwork, thank you," the hanyou retorted, walking over. "Now. What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Trying to get this piano into the house, as well as this sound system," Sango explained. "The system's no trouble. It's the piano. It won't fit. And it's too heavy. Miroku's too lazy to come out and help us. You see the problem." Kagome nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath, then reached over and easily lifted the piano. Looking at the doorway, he smirked, twisted it in a strange way, and then ducked inside -taking the said instrument with him.

The girls gaped after him.

"You coming?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah!" Sango snapped back, then turned and began dragging the heavy sound system out. She glanced at Kagome. "Help?"

Kagome smiled and grabbed one end, and together they hoisted it out.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I'm not exactly proud of this chapter…-winces- I hope you can forgive me! Anyhow, review!**


	8. Homework

**A/N: Finally an update! ^_^ Anyhow, disclaimers and I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Weeks flew by for Kagome as she settled into her new temporary home. She got to know Sango better, hung out with Miroku a lot more, and easily seemed to avoid her cousin's friend and roommate. That was a plus.

And then, fall returned and school started back up. Kagome took a deep breath as she looked up at the large building, her messenger bag hanging over her shoulder. The young woman bit her lip nervously. Then she shook her head. She could do this. She knew she could. If she couldn't, then she'd learned nothing from her father.

Kagome ducked inside the massive building, looking around curiously as she made her way to her first class. She had three classes that she was taking a day for the semester, getting used to college before taking more classes a day.

She found her way to her first class and looked around warily at the slightly filled room, rubbing the familiar ache in her neck that came from the cold as the weather changed. She slipped into a desk at the back, pulling out the textbook she had spent so much money on, as well as paper for notes, and her pencil to write her notes with. She gave a smile. She could do this.

"Hey there."

Kagome's gaze flickered up to see someone standing before her, giving her a grin. Black hair was tied up in a ponytail and his icy blue eyes were watching her curiously. Kagome eyed him warily. "I'm Kouga," he greeted. "What's your name?"

Kagome sighed. _Here we go again,_ she thought dryly.

"Now, now," another voice said as a young woman sidled up to Kouga's side, smiling friendly at Kagome. "Kouga, leave Kagome alone. She doesn't need you bothering her."

Kagome blinked in surprise and mouthed the woman's name. _'Rin.'_

Rin laughed. "Strange that you're staying with my little brother-in-law, eh?" She said, slipping into the seat next to Kagome's. Kagome gaped. Rin tapped the side of her head, winking at her. "You forget, Kags. I see and know everything."

One of their many conversations from their flight.

Kouga looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted by Rin. "Thanks, Takahashi," he huffed irritably.

"No problem," Rin replied cheekily, turning to face Kagome. "So has Inuyasha been nice to you? Sesshomaru -the guy I'm married to- says he's been whining about the girl who came to stay with him."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head in exasperation before scribbling on her piece of paper, _he's been okay I guess._

"Just okay's not enough!" Rin scoffed. She smirked. "Over time, I have a feeling you'll be closer than you think you'll ever be."

Kagome stared at her.

"What?" Rin huffed, "It's just a feeling. I get those feelings you know."

Kouga, having enough of being ignored, stepped in. "So, _Kagome_," Kagome didn't like how he rolled her name off of his tongue, "I haven't heard you say a word, why?"

"Kagome can't speak," Rin said simply, roughly shoving Kouga out of the way. "Now go away, your little fan club is probably hunting for ya."

Kouga grumbled as he stalked away.

Kagome blinked innocently, confused.

Rin laughed again. "Kouga's a lady's man," she told Kagome. "So anything happen with that cousin of yours? He's worse then Kouga."

Kagome laughed at that, scribbling down on her piece of paper, _Got caught by Sango flirting the other day. Came home with a red face._

Rin laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair. "That sounds like him," she agreed. "That stupid pervert. Had the guts to ask me to 'bear his children' once. Sesshomaru made sure that he knew if he ever asks again, he loses more than his hand."

Kagome groaned, writing down, _Idiot._

"Definitely," Rin agreed, settling back in her chair as the teacher came in. "Let's relax now, shall we?"

Kagome nodded eagerly and settled back as well to begin listening to the lesson.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

By the time Kagome's classes were over, she was ready to go back to the apartment, sit back, do homework, and then watch TV. Rin had offered to come over later that night and help her, but Kagome'd refused.

And that's how she ended up staring at her homework with no idea of what she was doing, about ready to throw her pencil.

_How does this have anything to do with the class?_ Kagome shrieked silently. The homework made absolutely no sense! How did this even go with music?!

Kagome shoved it away with a huff, giving a soft groan of frustration.

"Need some help?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes when she saw Inuyasha watching with a raised eyebrow. She violently shook her head. She didn't want any help with math from Inuyasha of all people.

Inuyasha ignored her and walked over, peering curiously at the paper she'd shoved away. Then he snorted. "Are you serious, woman? You're having trouble with this?" He picked up her pencil.

Kagome scowled, but sighed and leaned forward to pay attention.

"You take this number," Inuyasha said, beginning to explain what to do. Kagome nodded every now and then to show him that she was listening carefully. "Get it now?" Inuyasha asked, pulling back.

Kagome ran over the information quickly before giving a nod. She gave him a bright smile and mouthed, _thanks._

Inuyasha snorted, looking away as he leaned back in his chair. "Feh. Whatever."

The young woman laughed silently.

Inuyasha watched her for a moment, eyes curious before leaning forward slightly, resting his chin on the table. "So…"

Kagome became wary.

The hanyou watched her for a moment, and then asked, "What happened that made you not able to talk?" He sniffed slightly out of habit, seeking her scent for anything that might alert him of going too far.

Kagome swallowed, gathering up her papers and stuffing them into her messenger bag, her hands sweating, shaking slightly as her she shook her head rapidly.

She couldn't. _He_ would find her, she had no doubt.

As she turned to leave the room, Inuyasha hesitated, and then snatched up her wrist, tugging lightly on it. "Hey."

Kagome paused, looking nervously back at him.

Inuyasha's anxious gaze immediately slid into a slightly annoyed one. "You're living in my place. If you did something that has people after you, I wanna know, got it wench? That way they don't come and ruin anything."

Kagome gave a quick nod, and then jerked away, hurrying for the door that led to her and Sango's room, where safety lay.

Inuyasha watched after her, ears swiveling as the opening and slamming of a door alerted him that Miroku was home.

_What the hell did she do?_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: So short, but I have something planned for the next chapter ;) Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. It'll Be Fine

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Enjoy! Disclaimers! And thanks to reviewers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((It'll Be Fine))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Good job, Ms. Higurashi," the teacher said as he handed back the new college student's graded paper, smiling. "You were the one person in the glass to get a hundred on this paper. I'm glad that _someone_-" he shot Kouga a look "-listens to my lectures."

Kagome giggled, tucking the paper away for later. She'd show Inuyasha and give him a huge thank you later.

"So you're the one with the good grade, hey?" Rin teased, sliding into the seat next to Kagome. She grinned, drumming her fingers on the desk. "So I heard from Inuyasha that he helped you with it…"

Kagome shrugged, smiling slightly.

Rin pouted, gently flicking her friend's forehead. "Sessh refuses to help me…think I could get Inuyasha to help me on account that you could kick his ass into next week?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Rin chuckled. "Really, Kagome. Considering even I can feel those powers you have…"

Kagome went stock still. …_what_? She swallowed, eyes darting to the door nervously. The whole reason she couldn't talk was her powers! He'd wanted them, and she'd refused, resulting in being unable to sing… WHY WERE THEY UNSEALED?! By now, she'd broken into a cold sweat.

"Kagome?" Rin asked, eyes darkening with concern. "You okay-"

Her question was interrupted when Kagome flew from her seat and out the door, leaving everything behind.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_Slam!_

Inuyasha looked up from where he was napping on the couch with confusion, sitting up quickly. Miroku and Sango were working, and they knew better to leave work on account that his bastard of a half-brother would fire them. So that left the one woman who should currently be in her classes…

Kagome.

He sighed, climbing to his feet as he wondered over to the front door, only to be confronted by a sight that made his ears flatten.

Kagome was on the ground, gasping for breath, sweat pouring down her face, eyes full of terror. When Inuyasha's shadow fell over her, she recoiled against her corner, giving a small hiss…and Inuyasha immediately pulled back. "Holy…_fuck_ wench," he spat, leaping back a few feet. "When the hell did you become a miko?"

Kagome didn't seem to hear him, giving a loud sob as she curled against the wall, burying her face in her knees, eyes screwed shut.

Inuyasha's nose scrunched up at the stench of fear coming from her. He jerked out his phone, eyes narrowed as he dialed Miroku's number before raising the phone in front of him. "Oi. Miroku."

Miroku's tired voice answered, _"What, Inuyasha. Two clients just decided to show up without an appointment and I'm seriously busy at the moment. This had better be important…"_

"What are they signs that your cousin is having a panic attack?" Silence…then…

Miroku moaned, which was followed by a slam as he preformed a perfect head desk. _"Okay, let me guess…she's crying, freaking out, and it's hard to get near her?"_

"Yup," Inuyasha replied, popping the 'p'. "She zapped me."

"_Whatever that means…okay, what I need you to do is start off by telling her she's fine, that nobody's going to hurt her."_

"This is ridiculous," Inuyasha muttered, crouching down and setting the phone aside before edging towards Kagome as instructed by Miroku. "Hey, Kagome," he said, voice gentle -which surprised even him. Her scent was whirling around him in a dizzying combination of fear and her natural scent. It was hard to concentrate on not scooping her up; reassuringly kissing her… he shook his head. What the hell was that? "You're fine," he said firmly, edging closer when Kagome raised her head, her mouth forming silent words and wails. "Nobody's going to hurt you, okay?"

"_Good,"_ Miroku said via phone. _"Keep reassuring her until she's better. I'll be home soon." __Click_.

Inuyasha cursed, and then said, "See? That was Miroku on the phone…damn it, this is _ridiculous_." He hissed.

Suddenly, a warm body crashed into his as Kagome threw herself at him, tucking herself safely in his lap before beginning to sob into Inuyasha's chest, pressing her shaking form against him.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock as he almost toppled over, grunting from the effort as he struggled to stay upright. His arms automatically went around her to keep her from falling out of his lap. Giving a sigh, he rubbed her back reassuringly, muttering, "Stupid wench. Do you honestly think someone from your past would hurt you? Feh. Stupid." Kagome silently giggled through her tears before another ragged sob escaped her throat and she closed her eyes to force herself to relax, pressing hard against the person that seemed to surround her in a safe cocoon. She sighed, her mind going blank.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Miroku practically shoved his clients out the door before darting out of it himself, fear for his cousin's safety forcing him to leave work to go check on her. He quickly turned on his car and sped towards his shared apartment, praying to whatever Kami there was that Kagome was okay.

Miroku had been prepared for a sight…

…but definitely not the sight of his cousin sleeping in the arms of his dozing best friend.

…what the hell?

Miroku stared wide eyed at Inuyasha who shrugged at him from where he sat against the wall, ears flicking as he kept a silent guard over Kagome. "Not me," he muttered, shooting a glare at his friend. "It was her idea. Every time I try to get her off, she freaks out, so just leave her here."

Miroku sighed, crouching down to look at Kagome's sleeping face. "Did you have any trouble?"

Inuyasha snorted softly, rubbing a small scorch mark on his cheek. "Besides the fact that her fucking powers that I had no idea about almost fried me, no. Took her maybe five minutes to fall asleep."

Miroku's eyebrows furrowed. "What powers?"

Inuyasha shot him a strange look. "The damn miko powers. You're a descendent of monks, can't you feel it? They're strong…or they were…" He frowned, leaning down to sniff at Kagome's cheek slightly. "Huh. They're gone now."

"Kagome used to be an extraordinary priestess when we were kids," Miroku said slowly, watching the said girl sleep as he spoke. She shifted with a sigh, pressing tighter against Inuyasha and he didn't miss the way that Inuyasha's eyes softened and his hand tightened around her. "This must be what Hikari meant by 'locked herself up'. She sealed her own powers somehow."

"Strange," Inuyasha murmured, not removing his gaze from Kagome's face.

"Okay, look, man," Miroku said suddenly, crossing his arms and giving his best friend a hard look. "I am not blind. I see that look on your face. But this is my cousin."

Inuyasha looked up. "What the hell-"

"You like Kagome, Sango would agree," Miroku cut him off. "I suppose if she shows some interest towards you, you two can go ahead and try a relationship, but if you hurt my little cousin, you're losing more than those god damn puppy ears, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared at him. "You think I like this wench?"

Miroku indicated the two's position.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like I said, it's all her…watch." Inuyasha then proceeded to attempt and pull he girl off of him and hand her to Miroku. _Attempt_. Kagome immediately started whimpering, causing Inuyasha to freeze. She fisted her hands in his shirt, pushing herself up against him again with a seemingly warning zap before falling asleep again. "_See?_" Inuyasha whined. "I can't even get up."

Miroku nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes. "Fine. I'm going back to work…just please take care of her, Inuyasha. I trust you with my life, and now I trust you with Kagome's. My cousin is important to me."

"You sound like someone's trying to kill her." Miroku sighed as he ducked outside. "I honestly think someone wants to."

**A/N: It's short but I updated! Right?**


	10. Titanium

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimers! And thanks to all of you reviewers! There are already almost 100 reviews and this story nowhere close to done! O.o By the way, I don't own Titanium or She Wolf, both are by David Guetta.**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome stirred, her eyes opening slightly as she began to stir. A rumbling filled the air, threatening to coax her back into sleep. She murmured to herself silently, making a small sound that shocked her into stillness.

A sound.

Kagome shot up, completely ignoring the surprised yelp and grunt as she shifted in the lap of whoever she was with. She'd made a sound! Her eyes lit up and she grinned. The first sound in years!

"Oi! Kagome!"

Kagome's happiness faded as she struggled to think of where she'd heard that voice…her face paled. How had she ended up in Inuyasha's lap!? Kagome's face flushed bright red and she leaped from the confused hanyou's lap, eyes apologetic.

Inuyasha frowned, his ears flattening. "What? You're the one that crawled into my lap!"

Kagome's face became a brighter red and she signaled quickly, _shut up! Not my fault!_ She smirked as she added on a few well chosen names at the end of it.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, climbing to his feet. "I can't understand you wench!" He said, looking frustrated with her.

She held up a finger, telling him to wait a short moment as she ran out of the bedroom that Inuyasha had managed to carry her into -his- and soon came back with a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down, _Not. My. Fault. Are you stupid or something?_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, tempted to smack the back of his head. "Are you deaf?" he taunted back. "I told you it was your idea!"

Kagome glowered at him, and then suddenly face palmed, shooting from the room and out the door. She'd forgotten her things at the college; she'd been in so much a rush!

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha sat there at his laptop, one of the most popular websites pulled up on his computer as he rested his chin in his hand, unsure of what to type.

Kagome had decided to go out shopping with Sango and Rin, leaving Miroku to laze about as Inuyasha struggled to think about what to type in. Finally he sighed, twirling in his chair to stare at his best friend, who was sprawled out on Inuyasha's bed, dozing. "Oi. Miroku."

"Yes?" Miroku asked, opening one eye to look at Inuyasha with a sigh.

"…what do I type in?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to hear your cousin's singing."

"…excuse me?"

Inuyasha sighed, repeating what he'd said already, "I want to hear Kagome's singing. Now what do I type in?"

Miroku frowned, sitting up. "Just type in her name. She's famous, and now is only able to create music, but she still has a lot of fans. She was thinking about possibly having a concert before whatever happened happened."

Inuyasha obeyed, typing _Kagome Higurashi_ into the search engine. He clicked on the first link, listening curiously as Miroku said, "Everything in these is hers but the song. She has a few originals but most are covers."

And then Kagome's music and voice rang out powerfully, as the hanyou had turned the sound up to listen.

_A shot in the dark_

_A past, lost in space _

_Where do I start_

_The past, and the chase _

_You hunted me down _

_Like a wolf, a predator _

_I felt like a deer in love lights _

_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine _

_But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to _

_my knees _

_What do you see in those yellow eyes_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces _

_I'm falling to pieces _

_I'm falling to pieces _

_Falling to pieces _

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he listened to the piano and guitar play, all done by Kagome.

_Did she lie in in wait _

_Was I bait to pull you in _

_The thrill of the kill _

_You feel, is a sin _

_I lay with the wolves, alone it seems_

_I thought I was part of you _

_You loved me and I froze in time _

_Hungry for that flesh of mine _

_But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to_

_my knees _

_What do you see in those yellow eyes _

_Cause I'm falling to pieces _

_I'm falling to pieces _

_I'm falling to pieces _

_I'm falling to pieces _

_Falling to pieces _

"Holy hell," Inuyasha whispered, eyes wide with shock as the song ended.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed, a sad look in his eyes. "Kagome loved to sing. She was good at it, too," he said, looking over his friend's shoulder before adding, "Oooh, listen to that one," he said, pointing at one that was labeled "Titanium -David Guetta ft. Sia -Cover by K. Higurashi". "That's one of her best. It has over a million views."

Inuyasha obeyed, clicking on it as he said, "I think-" he shut up as soon as Kagome's voice filled the air.

_You shout it out, _

_But I can't hear a word you say _

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet _

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away _

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away _

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium _

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall _

_Ghost town, haunted love _

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones _

_I'm talking loud not saying much _

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose _

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim _

_Fire away, fire away _

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium _

_I am titanium _

_Stone-hard, machine gun _

_Fired at the ones who run _

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass _

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium _

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

_I am titanium_

"Damn," Inuyasha croaked, his eyes full of wonder and a tiny amount of adoration. "She's good."

Miroku's gaze darkened as Inuyasha moved to click on one labeled "The Humbling River-by Puscifer-Cover by K. Higurashi" and stopped him. "Inuyasha, hold on."

Inuyasha glanced up at him, confused. "Yeah? What's up?"

Miroku stared at him with a stone hard look. "Look, I don't know what you plan to do, but either leave Kagome alone and stop bothering her or actually show her that you care and take her on a date." His eyes narrowed with a deadly look. "Don't lead her on like a cruel man and leave her in the dust, at least take her out once. The last boyfriend Kagome had taunted her about the fact that she was mute, and we later found out he had physically abused her in the last week of their relationship-" he was interrupted by Inuyasha's snarl.

"WHAT?!"

"-and the relationship before that ended right after she got out of the hospital," Miroku finished firmly. "If you hurt her because you're too ignorant, I will personally tear your ears off."

"I want a fucking name, Miroku. Scratch that- name_s_." Inuyasha hissed, leaping to his feet with a snarl. "I want names so I can send-"

"Why are you overreacting?" Miroku asked, exasperated. "You said so yourself! You don't care!"

Inuyasha dropped back into his chair, burying his face in his hands with a soft moan as he forced himself to calm down. "I don't know why," he whispered, peeking up at the other man. For the first time since Miroku had met Inuyasha, he looked helpless. "She cries, I want to tear something apart. She yells, I just let her finish. Earlier, when she had the panic attack…" his hands clenched into fists, threatening to tear into his face. "I almost flipped out, Miroku. My demon yelled at me. I almost asked her who'd hurt her so I could track them down and-" he cut off. "I don't know."

Miroku narrowed his eyes, sitting down on the edge of Inuyasha's bed so that he could look at his friend. "That's the most you've ever admitted."

"I blame the new moon."

"Of course you do." Miroku examined his friend. His eyes had returned to their normal easy going look. "Inuyasha, wait, what did you say about your demon?"

"It yelled at me," he replied simply. "Told me to stop freaking out and help her, then tear apart whatever had dared to hurt her."

Miroku's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Perhaps…we should speak with Toga."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not very happy with this chapter for some reason. O.o But I hope you liked it!**


	11. Mates and a Piano

**A/N: Bah! Sorry about the long wait x_x I've been addicted to an anime and manga known as Kamisama Hajimemashita. You should watch it by the way. XD Anyhow, hope you enjoy and disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

A woman with long black hair settled down onto the seat beside her mate and husband, her large, expressive brown eyes thoughtful. "Is this true, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shot Miroku a dark look, glaring at him before nodding. "Guess so," he grumbled, leaning back in his seat sulkily. "Not that big a deal, Miroku's just freaking out."

"I have a good reason, Kagome's my cousin," he shot back.

"It's not my fault!" Inuyasha protested.

"It isn't," the half-demon's father agreed, his arm around his wife's shoulders. "This isn't something Inuyasha chose to do, Miroku. This is, indeed, something his demon side had decided on before Inuyasha was born hundreds of years ago. Which is _why_," The demon shot his son a deadly look, "you were unable to mate Kikyo."

Inuyasha curled his lip at Kikyo's name. "Keh."

"That's what I thought."

"But why Kagome?" Miroku demanded. "She's done nothing to-"

"Miroku," Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother interrupted, "this isn't something you are given because she done something and deserved it. Before a demon or half-demon is born…Inutaisho, you explain it; I can't figure it out in my head."

Inutaisho sighed. "Of course.

"Miroku, as Izayoi said, this takes place before a demon or half-demon is born. Their demon side pretty much plans the simple things of their life. How long they will live, if they are going to use their powers for good or bad, who their mate will be."

"Inuyasha's just happened to have chosen Kagome," Izayoi added.

Inuyasha glared at his parents. "_Hello_, I'm right here!"  
Izayoi chuckled, reaching over and patting her son's head affectionately. "I know, dear, but we're just explaining to Miroku."

"…and how come I didn't know these things either?"

"WHAT?!" Izayoi whirled on her husband, shooting to her feet and placing her hands on her hips. "Inutaisho, did you not speak with him about this when I told you to?"  
"I was going to, but Sesshomaru interrupted and needed help with Rin, and then I haven't had time!"

"That was over a hundred years ago, you baka!"

"_Hello…_" Miroku waved a hand. "Can you discuss this later? What'll happen to Kagome?"

"Inuyasha doesn't have to say anything to her and neither do you nor Sango," Inutaisho said, "They'll just have to gradually get closer until they're mates, that's all."

Miroku glared. "Can't he choose someone else?"

"No, it's how things are, Miroku," Izayoi said, tone gentle. "I know it's difficult, but you'll have to get used to the fact. The mates of demons were made specifically for that demon. No matter what you do, you will not stop that."

Miroku pursed his lips. "…huh."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE, DAMN IT! MIND EXPLAINING SOME THINGS TO ME!?"

Izayoi sighed. "Inutaisho, take your son and go talk to him. If Sesshomaru needs something this time, send him to me. Miroku, we'll go and discuss some things, alright?" Izayoi ordered, smiling reassuringly at everyone. "Good. Now come on, Miroku."

She led the angry man away, leaving son and father to blink at each other in confusion.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome closed her eyes as she relaxed on the couch, music blaring through speakers as she listened, paying attention and noticing when parts came in. She gritted her teeth in a small amount of annoyance. How she hated the fact that she couldn't do songs with lyrics.

"Err, what the heck are you doing Kagome?" Sango's voice demanded over the music.

Kagome opened her eyes to smile up at her friend and roommate. She flipped the page she'd been writing on over, writing down quickly, _Listening and memorizing._

"Ah," Sango nodded.

Kagome tilted her head, sitting up as she examined Sango for a moment before writing down, _Do you sing?_

Sango stared at the paper, then looked up at Kagome in surprise. "Err, not really," she stammered, surprised. "Why?"

_I need a singer,_ Kagome scribbled down. _Please? Could I listen?_

Sango sighed. "Fine," she agreed, "But you're only listening, right?"

_Most likely,_ Kagome wrote.

"Then let's begin," Sango said with a wink.

Kagome grinned, handing her friend her IPhone while she turned down the music. When Sango gave an uncertain look, she smiled, waving to indicate she could choose whatever song she wanted.

Sango scrolled through the list of songs, then smiled in relief as she found the one she wanted. "This one okay?" Sango asked, holding the phone out.

Kagome examined it. _Girl Next Door by Saving Jane_. She grinned, nodding. This one would do.

She turned the song on, then sat back to listen.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Look," Inuyasha said with a groan, glancing at Miroku before turning back to the road. "I'm sorry, okay? It's not my fault, and I'm not doing anything about it any time soon."

"You're not doing anything about it anytime soon."

"Damn it, Miroku, relax."

"No."  
"They should be home, right? You can go tell Sango and I'll go hide in my room."  
"…or you could go die in there."

"…" Inuyasha sighed wordlessly, gritting his teeth, baring his fangs.

Inuyasha pulled up in the driveway, his ears tweaking as he caught different sounds. "Miroku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen okay?"

"Fuck you." Miroku climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Inuyasha winced, tempted to throw his friend half way across the country.

Inuyasha sighed, resting his head on the wheel. Of course it'd be his luck that something like this would happen. Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Damn it," he murmured, turning the car off. Then he slid out of the car, heading inside. He waited for the elevator to come down, and then stepped into it, waiting patiently for it to go up before stepping into his apartment.

_His_ apartment.

A low growl escaped his lips. This was _his _home that he was sharing with Miroku, _his_ girlfriend, and_ his _cousin –not that he honestly minded the last person. And even after that, his place was full of _Miroku's_ things.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, storming through the apartment, heading for his room. He was damn sure that he would kick Miroku out…

His ears tweaked as he realized for the first time that there was music spilling throughout the apartment. Inuyasha hummed in thought, looking in the direction of it before walking into the next room to find –who else? - Kagome on the piano, her hands flying over the keys with the upmost concentration.

Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly and he crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway, ears pricked and focused on the music coming from the piano.

Kagome smiled when she finished the piece, patting the piano affectionately before looking up –and almost toppling off the piano bench in surprise when she found that Inuyasha was watching her. Her hand over her heart, she glared at him.

Inuyasha merely grinned. "You're good."

Kagome blinked warily at him, giving a hesitant thankful smile.

Inuyasha tilted his head, his mind going over his parent's words earlier that day. "Hmmm…" he murmured, folding his hands behind his head. "…keh. Miroku's in a bad mood, by the way."

She tilted her head, mouthing, _why?_

"…I honestly don't know," Inuyasha muttered, then turned away.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: It was a terrible chapter, I apologize o.o**


	12. Whispers

**A/N: Gah I feel like this story is going terribly x_x Anyhow. XD I have some news! If you'd like to contact me with suggestions for this fanfic or another, or would just like to chat about something, you may contact me at my new specifically for fanfiction email, which can be found on my profile! Disclaimers and I hope you enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Whispers))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Miroku had seen many things before. He'd seen Inuyasha go full demon. He'd seen Sango in a rage. He even may have accidentally seen his girlfriend without a shirt on…he shook his head to clear it at that thought. No need to fantasize… the point was, he never would have ever thought he'd see Sango and Kagome both begging Inuyasha to –since he was rich – take them to a recording studio. He never thought he'd see his girlfriend singing period.

Inuyasha huffed, raising an eyebrow. "Why exactly are you asking me?!"

"Because you have the money to make Kagome's dream come true?" Sango said hopefully, clasping her hands together. "Please, please, please? Kagome, help me here!"  
Kagome gave her best puppy eyes to Inuyasha, a pleading look on her face as she batted her eyelashes.

Miroku snickered slightly. As angry as he was with Inuyasha about the fact that his cousin was probably going to be close enough to Inuyasha to – Miroku shuddered, shaking that idea off. It was still hilarious seeing him fall to the puppy eyes that he despised on anyone.

Inuyasha groaned, making a face. "You guys, is this the only reason you hang around?" He said teasingly, knowing better. Sango and Inuyasha messed around about it all the time.

Kagome beamed, holding a fist into the air at their victory.

Sango grinned. "YES!" She said happily. "Let's go!"  
"We have to make an appointment and discuss this with the owner first-" Miroku's protest was cut off when Inuyasha said, "Nah, don't worry about that. Sesshomaru owns one. The owner practically grovels at the two of our feet, as well as Mother's. We're good on that. Maybe, just maybe, we can get the girls' song out on the radio or something, even if it just is a cover."

Kagome's eyes lit up at the thought and she nodded excitedly.

Inuyasha yawned, popping his neck with a sigh. "I take it I'm not allowed to have a nap before we end up going to the recording studio?"  
Sango beamed. "Nope! Come on, men, to the recording studio!"  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and sent her friend a pointed look.

"And Kagome!" Sango added.

The two women and Inuyasha cracked up while Miroku just shook his head.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome quietly smiled, eyes sparkling with excitement as she placed the headphones on her head, giving the recording person a thumbs up after Sango had done the same and stood, now nervous, before the microphone. "You sure about this Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, sitting herself down at the piano. She'd already played the drums and any other instrument they needed for the song, so all that was left was the piano and the singing. Sango had asked her to do piano at the same time, so she'd agreed.

The recording person gave the signal for 'go'.

Kagome tapped her piano in a beat, and then Sango began.

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off._

The piano now filtered in and Sango continued.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Outside the recording studio, Miroku and Inuyasha watched with stunned expressions as the two young women continued with their recordings. "Did you know Sango could do this?" Miroku mumbled to Inuyasha.

The hanyou shot him a look. "She's _your_ girlfriend, so no, I did not."

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win..._

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

As the two sang, the recorder, a demon girl by the name of Ayame, grinned. "These two could go far in the music career, Yash." She said to Inuyasha as she worked, fixing voice tuners and such to make them sound even better. "They could be famous."

"Kagome was famous," Miroku said with a shrug, "Still is on YouTube. But she can't sing anymore, that's the problem."

Ayame nodded slowly. "I see."

_(Come on)_

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah...

Ayame tilted her head, nodding her head. "Sango has a good tone and adds good emotion to this song. Even if Kagome can't sing, Sango sure can. See if you can get them to write some music together. I'll get it out on the radio."

Miroku grinned. "They'll certainly be excited, huh?"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, and then glanced over, uncertain. "Miroku?"  
"Huh?"

"It's not my fault, you know," Inuyasha replied. "The stuff about Kagome being my mate and all that. I wouldn't have chosen it."

Miroku sighed. "I know. I wasn't really angry…at least we'll be brothers, ne?"

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...

Kagome grinned as Ayame spoke through the microphone, "Okay, girls! You're done! Come on out!"

The two skipped out, beaming. "So?" Sango asked. "What'd you think?" She threw her arms around Miroku's neck and his arms went around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You have the most amazing voice ever," Miroku replied firmly.

Kagome pouted and Inuyasha chuckled, gently elbowing her. "You're voice is just as good, even if we can't hear it."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and the response that came from her shocked the hell out of everyone but Ayame.

For the first time in years, Kagome whispered, _"Thank…you."_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Psh, I'm not heartless enough to not have Kagome speak ever again. XD The song, as most of you probably know, was Some Nights by Fun. I happen to be dancing to it for a dance, and couldn't help but put it in here. XD Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. My Choice

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoy! :3**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

((My Choice))

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

If there was one thing Kagome hated more in the world than not being able to sing, it was someone deciding they could order her to do something. And that was currently the situation.

Inuyasha and Sango watched in amusement as Miroku had an almost one sided conversation, telling his cousin, "If you're going to go to college, then you're getting your own car. I am _done_ driving you every morning and getting my ass chewed out by Sesshomaru for being late to work!"  
Kagome glared at him, signaling quickly, _I don' have any money._

Miroku waved at Inuyasha. "I'm sure he'd be willing to loan you some. Wouldn't you, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "If it's for Kagome, sure. Not for you though," He said slowly.

Miroku sighed, but said, "See? Inuyasha can go ahead and take you if he wants. He knows cars."  
"Sango knows them better than me," Inuyasha pointed out.

"And Sango and Miroku are going on vacation for three weeks to another country in the morning," Sango added, speaking in the third person.

"Besides," Inuyasha said, shooting Miroku a look. "I thought you didn't want me around Kagome, Miroku."

Miroku groaned softly, shoving his hand through his hair, violet eyes dark as he said, "I don't. But I really don't have a choice in this kind of matter, so-"  
"What are you talking about?" Sango demanded, exasperated as she exchanged a look with her friend. Kagome shrugged.

"ABOUT that vacation," Miroku said out loud. "Sesshomaru's sending us to Miami, Florida in the United States of America for three weeks to talk business with some people. Inuyasha, I'm putting you in charge of Kagome. You know how to deal with her random panic attacks now," he ignored Kagome's dark look, "So I trust you to keep an eye on her."

_I'm not a child,_ Kagome signaled.

"I know," Miroku reassured, "I'm just making sure you're safe is all."

_Not needed, Miroku,_ Kagome signaled, scowling.

Inuyasha's eyes grew round. "Miroku, you're going to be the death of me," he rasped, growling. "You know what'll happen."

"And I trust that it won't," Miroku replied. "If it does, you're dead."

"And if I go full demon?" Inuyasha challenged.

"I'll ask Izayoi to check on the two of you twice a day," he replied.

"…alright then," Inuyasha sighed in defeat. Otherwise, he had no choice.

"Come on," Miroku said suddenly, pulling his best friend out of the room. "I gotta tell you something anyhow."

Inuyasha grunted, allowing himself to be pulled out of the room by Inuyasha, shooting a hopeless look at his intended mate and Sango, who looked absolutely bewildered. "Miroku, I think you're scaring the women," Inuyasha joked light heartedly.

Miroku chuckled, and then said, "I don't want you to let Kagome out of your sight if necessary."

"Why?" The half-demon sounded confused. "I wouldn't do that anyway without you two here."

Miroku hesitated, and then said softly, "My aunt just informed me of something. It appears that Kagome's ex just left the country for a few months. I'm worried he found out somehow that this is where Kagome came. In Japan, Kagome got a restraining order. But I don't think that accounts for here. I'm worried that if he knows where she is, something bad will happen…"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened in anger. "I dare him to show his face," he said darkly. "He'll find himself without a head."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The next day found Kagome and Inuyasha watching the plane that now held Miroku and Sango flying off. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who had glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and met his gaze nervously. The half-demon smirked. "You'll be fine," he told her. "You can teach me some sign language while they're gone so we can communicate, how about that?"

Kagome thought for a moment, and then nodded slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

Inuyasha ruffled her hair, and then started out of the airport, Kagome following him. "So…" he said uncertainly. "Where shall we go? Want to go out or something?"

Kagome nodded eagerly, making motions with her hands.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't understand."

So Kagome pulled her phone out and texted him.

_I need to get some things anyways._

"The mall it is," Inuyasha replied, chuckling as he opened the passenger seat door for her. Kagome giggled silently, climbing in. The half-demon smiled slightly as he closed the door before walking over to the driver's side and climbed in. "We'll go to the mall, and if there's enough time, I'll take you to look at some cars."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha started his car, and pulled out of their parking spot before driving onto the street and speeding up.

Kagome comfortably sat back, watching the scenery. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes, straightening as they passed a black car.

Inuyasha glanced over as he switched lanes. "You okay?" He asked.

Kagome struggled to see the face of the driver of the black car as they passed, craning her head over her shoulder. With a sigh, she turned forward again and nodded, seeming determined and whispering to herself silently.

Inuyasha growled softly. "If you're sure…"

Kagome glared at him. He didn't believe her.

Inuyasha smiled slightly, pulling into the parking lot of the nearby mall. "We're here," he said cheerfully.

The moment, he pulled into a parking spot and the car was turned off, Kagome leaped out of the car, gently hitting herself in the cheek.

Inuyasha shot her a wary look. "Just what the hell are you doing?"  
Kagome sighed. She suddenly beamed, motioning towards the car and pretending to turn a wheel. When she saw his confused look, she repeated it.

Inuyasha tilted his head, ears twitching. "…car?"

Kagome nodded happily, clapping and smiling.

Inuyasha chuckled, ruffling her hair as he joined her on her side of the car. "Stupid woman," he said, starting for the mall. Kagome was hot on his heels.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome hummed as she searched through the different treats the store offered, looking for a suitable candy that she'd enjoy on the way home.

Nothing.

With a sigh, she turned away, starting for the entrance where Inuyasha waited for her.

And then she froze, her eyes going round as she saw the half-demon chatting and smiling at a man that made fear race through her veins. As Inuyasha caught sight of her and grinned, calling Kagome's name, her face paled and her mouth opened in a silent scream, followed by a croaking whisper as she met the red eyed gaze of the man before her.

_"No…"_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: So who's the person do you think? :D**


	14. Nice to See You Again

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait x_x I've been kind of struggling on this fanfic as of currently. But no fear! I came up with the perfect idea for this chapter and this fanfic isn't ending anytime soon! :D**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Nice to See You Again))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha saw fear in Kagome's eyes and immediately moved over to her side, seeming to forget about the man he'd been chatting with as he murmured, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

The man grinned. "Long time, no see, hm, Kags?"

Kagome recoiled from Inuyasha when he touched her arm, and turned a furious glare upon him as she gave a small hiss, releasing a huge breath when Inuyasha asked, "You know each other?"

Kagome couldn't help but release a breath. As similar as the two looked, it wasn't him. Nope, instead it was the other one. She gave a nod with a faint smile, her eyes practically emotionless as she looked at the man.

"We dated soon after Kagome was out of the hospital for her poor neck," the man explained, giving an almost evil smile. "I met her at a therapy center where she was trying to speak again. I take it you've had no success?"

Kagome scowled, fisting her hand in Inuyasha's shirt when the half-demon gave a soft growl, intending to calm him down as she forced a smile and shook her head.

Inuyasha's mind raced. So if he hadn't put her in the hospital…why was she so scared?

_ Miroku stared at him with a stone hard look. "Look, I don't know what you plan to do, but either leave Kagome alone and stop bothering her or actually show her that you care and take her on a date." His eyes narrowed with a deadly look. "Don't lead her on like a cruel man and leave her in the dust, at least take her out once. The last boyfriend Kagome had taunted her about the fact that she was mute, and we later found out he had physically abused her in the last week of their relationship-" he was interrupted by Inuyasha's snarl._

_ "WHAT?!"_

_ "-and the relationship before that ended right after she got out of the hospital," Miroku finished firmly. "If you hurt her because you're too ignorant, I will personally tear your ears off."_

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled slowly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You bastard," he snarled, stiffening under Kagome's reassuring touch as she gently tugged on his arm.

Naraku appeared to look disappointed as he sighed, shaking his head. "I see Kagome told you about what has happened in the pass. Damn, this was looking to be a beautiful merger for the companies."

The half-dog-demon snarled furiously, shifting nervously as he realized a curious crowd was beginning to form. Straightening, he growled, "There will never be a merger." His tone was furious, eyes blazing as he turned and gently nudged Kagome towards the exit, glaring behind them at the smirking Naraku as he murmured, "Did you get everything you wanted?"

Kagome nodded, obviously shaken by what had just occurred, her hand still fisted in Inuyasha's shirt. The hanyou gently pried her fingers open, instead deciding to wrap a possessive arm around Kagome's waist, ignoring her confused expression as he led her out of the building. She lifted the bag she'd been holding and hugged it tightly to her chest, eyes on the ground.

The two remained silent as he led her to the car, waiting until she had climbed in before slipping in himself, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking spot. Gently, he murmured, "Keh. Should'a known better. He seemed weird to begin with."

Kagome smiled slightly, giving a small giggle at his expression. He glanced at her, confused as his brow furrowed and his ears remained flattened, leaving him looking like a confused puppy dog. She looked at him, eyes grateful as she gently patted his arm and smiled, digging in her bag and offering him a strange beaded necklace, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, tilting his head before returning his gaze to the road. "What are those?"

Kagome giggled quietly, a rasping sound coming from her throat and surprising both of them. She beamed, and then gently tugged on one of his ears until his head was tilted awkwardly. Inuyasha growled softly, muttering, "Stupid, we're going to get in a wreck."

Kagome ignored him, instead draping the necklace around his neck with an affectionate pat to his head. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously, surprised when the beads glowed slightly. "Wench," he said threateningly as Kagome gave a rasping laugh again.

This made the half-demon's ears droop as his demon whimpered. His mate should have been in perfect condition, but because of some idiot's temper, she wasn't. Inuyasha shook this thought out of his mind as his demon proudly stated, **Perfect. Always perfect.**

Inuyasha stiffened in surprise as his demon side spoke, eyes widening. The woman beside him gasped in surprise as Inuyasha slammed on the brakes, flying forward against her seatbelt with a silent yelp of surprise, glaring at him.

Inuyasha ignored her, snarling quietly as he rested his head against the steering wheel, replying, "Sorry…need…moment…" His breath came in short pants.

Of course the demon side chose now to want to meet its mate, while they were only two miles away from home. Inuyasha fought it back furiously, demanding, _Wait, just wait. Let me get us home first. If you come out now, we're screwed._

The demon side contemplated this. **Fine,** it growled.

Inuyasha relaxed, raising his head as the demon side retreated for the moment. He shot Kagome an apologetic look. "Sorry."

She just raised an eyebrow as he began to drive again, ignoring the honks of horns behind them. "Kagome?"

At his soft voice, she glanced over, surprised at the haunted look on the half-demon's face.

"When we get home," he told her, "Don't freak out on me, okay? Just…don't go anywhere and if you get…scared or something, just go your and Sango's room."

Kagome frowned, but nodded.

What was this guy up to?

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Inuyasha's demon side bubbled up the moment he stepped inside their home, eager to meet its mate face to face. Kagome looked completely confused as he stumbled in the direction of the living room, giving a soft sound to get his attention. But he didn't even spare her a glance, dropping down on the couch.

Kagome placed her bag on the ground, and then froze. Against her will, Kagome's aura suddenly flared, rearing up against the demonic one that suddenly burst forth from Inuyasha. She heard surprised voices from further in their home, but didn't pay them any attention as her aura gently prodded at the demonic one.

Inuyasha gave a growl, his aura pulsing against hers. "Damn it," he rasped, his eyes flying open as he heard, "What the hell is going on in- oh."

The moment the door flew open, revealing his half-brother, Inuyasha went ballistic. Kagome cringed away as the half-demon gave an uncharacteristic screech, flying at the small black haired woman that had appeared beside her mate and husband.

Sesshomaru hissed in surprise, leaping to his mate's defense. "Rin!"

Not even a moment later, blood spattered the walls.

_"Inuyasha!"_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! :D Anyways…congrats to all that guessed correctly which was three quarters of you! XD Lol! Any who, I didn't know what I thought was going to happen would turn into his demon side making an appearance. O.o Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Blood

**A/N: The long awaited new chapter has arrived! ^_^ I hope you enjoy and disclaimers! Also, thanks to all reviewers! Let's see if we can maybe reach 200 reviews this chapter, ne? **

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Blood))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome crumpled to the ground the moment Inuyasha tore his claws out of her side, her eyes wide with shock and panic as she stared blankly at nothing. Inuyasha stared at her, and then threw himself down beside her, frantic. "Wha- Kagome, you stupid girl! What the hell are you doing!?" He shot a look at Rin, ignoring her stunned look. "Get me the washcloths from the kitchen. Now!"

Sesshomaru moved with his mate, his eyes red as he guarded her from the furious half-demon beside them; Rin quickly disappeared with him into the kitchen, returning with the wanted washcloths moments later.

Inuyasha snatched one from her grasp, gently pressing it to Kagome's heavily bleeding side, his eyes full of his anxiety for the girl he himself had injured, whimpering, "I'm sorry, I didn't….I…"

To his surprise, Kagome shifted, pushing his hand away from her with a violent shock, recoiling back, her eyes becoming wide with panic as she rasped "Stay the hell away from me." Her breathing was heavy and she was staring, panicked, at her own blood. Her voice was gruff and raspy from not being used in years.

And then her eyes were blank as she curled in on herself, whimpering, "Don't…not again, no, no, no, not again, please!"

Rin looked in confusion at Inuyasha. "What's she-"

Inuyasha watched, and then cursed when Kagome gave a low and keening wail, shuddering. "She's having a panic attack," he hissed, his hands fisted in his hair, leaving red streaks in them as he growled, "I don't have time for this! I need to stop the bleeding or she'll-" he cut off. He attempted to press the cloth back to her side but Kagome shrieked, shoving his hands away with wild eyes, snarling, "Don't you dare touch me!"

Kagome curled back into a ball, hiding her face in her knees, hands fisted in her hair and practically pulling clumps out. This could not be happening…not again! Images of _him_ lunging with a blade and Inuyasha lunging at her as she darted in front of Rin melded together and Kagome let out a piercing shriek. "NO!"

Inuyasha was becoming frantic as Kagome's sobs slowly became weaker. "No, no, no, damn it!"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru slowly said, "Step aside, Inuyasha."

"No," Inuyasha spat, "She's my mate, and I'm not leaving her!"

Rin gave a gasp of surprise.

"Move aside," Sesshomaru repeated. "This Sesshomaru has an idea that will calm the woman."

Inuyasha hesitated at this, and then unwillingly moved to the side, giving Sesshomaru room to work.

Sesshomaru tilted his head, closing his eyes. He gave a pulse as his aura flared out, seeking Kagome's electrifying one. Sesshomaru grimaced slightly as said purifying powers zapped at him, daring him to come closer as the girl began to withdraw. Her aura was weakening, Sesshomaru noted. Sesshomaru growled in frustration, prodding violently at it and getting Kagome's attention.

Inuyasha watched, his eyes dulling as he saw Kagome's life force continue to bleed out onto the floor. "What have I done?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

_"You stupid, worthless bitch," he sneered, lunging with his knife once again. _

_ Kagome cried out as it sliced a deep gash into her arm, diving to avoid having her arm being completely severed off. "Stop it!" She shrieked. "Hiten, that's enough! I know you're upset over me breaking up with you, but this is ridiculous!" She lunged for her phone, but the demon caught her by her hair, jerking her back._

**"Girl."**

_"If you'd given me yourself, this wouldn't be an issue, now would it?" Hiten sneered, jerking furiously on her hair and making her cry out in pain. _

_ Kagome writhed as the blade caressed her neck, making a tiny cut. Blood dripped down her neck and then along her collar bone. Kagome whimpered in fear. "You're crazy," she choked out, "You know that demons can't mate unless it's their real one."_

_ Hiten snarled at this, pressing the blade further into her flesh. _

**"Foolish girl. Wake up."**

_Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but then gave a gurgling scream as the demon raggedly lashed the blade across her throat, his eyes gleaming. "If I can't have you, Kagome, nobody will. I hope you enjoy Hell."_

_ Kagome slumped to the floor as he kicked her away, barely conscious. _

**"Wake up! Now!"**

_ Hiten stalked from the room and Kagome watched through hazy eyes, watching the blood pool around her before finally giving into the darkness, where the scene suddenly changed. _

**"Wake up!"**

_ Kagome saw a familiar man lunge across the room with bared fangs at Rin, claws deadly sharp and violet stripes strangely brilliant against his tanned cheeks."_

_ Something inside her suddenly pushed her, forcing her to dart forward, telling her that if she did this something good would come out of it, and throwing herself in front of Rin as pain lanced through her, blood spattering the ground. _

_ Inuyasha's face filled with horror and he immediately dropped to the ground beside her, whimpering desperate apologies, ordering for something to stop the bleeding._

**"WAKE UP!"**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome gave a ragged gasp, her eyes flying open and out of the daze she'd been in. Inuyasha shoved her hand away from her side and pressed the washcloth onto the injury, a soft whine coming from his throat as Sesshomaru moved away.

"The girl will be fine," he said bluntly, returning to his mate's side and gently nudging her towards the door. "We will take our leave."

Before anyone could say a word, he had dragged Rin out of the room and apartment.

Inuyasha turned his attention onto the bleeding Kagome beside him, gently applying another cloth and pressure to the cloth, going silent though his eyes were full of relief.

Kagome watched him through pained eyes, hesitating before rasping, "Thank…you."

Inuyasha jerked in surprise, eyes going wide with awe. "You're talking again."

Kagome gave an exhausted smile, resting her head on the ground. "I'm…glad."

The half-demon hesitated, then croaked out, his ears drooping, "I hurt you…I'm sorry. Miroku's going to kill me."

Kagome gave an amused smile. "What happened…to the stupid…jackass…from when…I first…came here." She choked out, closing her eyes as a wave exhaustion swept over her.

Inuyasha gave a slight smile, rolling his eyes as he placed her hand on the cloths. "Keep those there; we're going to get you to your bed."

"Kay," Kagome whispered, putting pressure on with shaking hands. Inuyasha gently picked her up, grimacing at the blood that had poured onto the floor. He pressed his face into her hair for a moment, forcing himself to get over the shock of very nearly almost killing his own mate before straightening, carrying her towards her room. "I'll track down some bandages," he told her as he put her in the bed, eyes anxious.

Kagome gave a small nod, closing her eyes. As Inuyasha left, she smiled.

Waves of pain kept going over her, but she didn't care. She was just glad she could talk again.

And that she could see a side of Inuyasha that she didn't think Miroku had ever seen.

As she sank into unconsciousness, she gave a final thought: she was definitely glad she had come here.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: SURPRISE! Now you know who did it and Kags is talking again! What did ya think? Oh and this is far from over ;) so no fears!**

**What did all of you think of this chapter?**


	16. Surprise

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait X_X I've been so busy. This is the only day I haven't had dance in the past two weeks! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Surprise))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes with an impatient sigh, shooting a dark glare at the clock in his car again. He still had another five minutes before Kagome got out and was ready to go home with him.

Five. Whole. Minutes.

In Inuyasha's mind, that was like a lifetime. He'd been there for only ten minutes, and he was quickly growing impatient, his fingers tapping on the dashboard, claws clicking softly as soft rock echoed in the background. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he caught the gasps and whispers of people who passed his expensive car. He smirked, eyes narrowing. Perhaps Kagome would want an expensive car…

Tapping on the window caught his attention and he glanced up to see Kagome peering in, her bangs mussed and her eyes exhausted. He blinked, unlocking the door and asking as she slid in, "You okay?"

Kagome nodded silently, shoving her hand through her bangs and rubbing her temples. "Tired," she rasped her voice still raspy from not being used in a long time. "Should've just…called."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, waiting for her explanation. It came fairly quickly in the form of, "Got kicked out of class for…being a disturbance."

Inuyasha growled softly at this, ruffling her hair before pulling out of the parking lot of the school, replying, "Who said it?"

Kagome just shook her head, resting her head back and closing her eyes. "Never…mind. Just wanna…sleep."

He eyed her uncertainly as he drove, gaze flickering to her every now and then. When her breath deepened and he realized she was actually asleep, he became puzzled. What had made her so tired? She'd been almost hyper earlier in the day.

Inuyasha cracked a yawn himself, glancing behind him before pulling into another lane. He sighed, shaking his head. He should've just taken a nap while he had the chance. He glanced at Kagome again, a smile spreading across his lips. She looked so peaceful…

"Why…are you watching…me?"

Kagome's raspy question scared him enough to make him jump and the breath left him a whoosh. "Jeez," he growled, glaring at her. He turned his gaze back onto the road, the bridge of his nose just barely pink from embarrassment. "Don't scare me like that."  
"Then don't watch me."

Another smile tilted his lips up and he replied hotly, "Fine then. Wench."  
"Jerk."

"Woman."

"Dog boy."

"…Feh."

"Ha! I win," Kagome rasped, smirking at the hanyou beside her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, tilting his head thoughtfully. A store at the side of the road caught his eye and he grinned, glancing at his companion and asking, "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome replied, tone still raspy, though not as much as it had been earlier.

Inuyasha hesitated, and then said slowly, "How would you feel about going out for dinner tonight?"  
Kagome looked startled and a little uncertain at the same time, her gaze turning fully on Inuyasha. The half-demon had captured her attention. "Like a date?"

Inuyasha paused, and then nodded slowly. "I suppose it would be a date, huh. So? Yes or no?"

Kagome tapped her chin with a thoughtful look. "…I suppose…we could…" she rasped finally, a small smile flickering across her face, eyes glowing with laughter when Inuyasha's own lit up happily.

"Great!" he said cheerfully, in a better mood then before. "We'll stop by home, change, and then go out."

Kagome gave a hesitant smile. "Alright."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha grinned for the umpteenth time since they'd arrived at the restaurant that both had agreed to go to, muttering without real bite to the insult, "Idiot."

Inuyasha just smirked, his golden eyes gleaming with fake innocence. "What? I'm having fun!"

"We haven't even…eaten yet," Kagome retorted, tossing a pin she had from her purse at him.

"So?" Inuyasha shrugged, leading the way inside the building with a smirk on his face still. "I can have fun as much as I want, wench. Doesn't matter what you think."

In all honesty, Inuyasha was happier at the fact that his intended mate had actually agreed to go out with him instead of trying to strangle him for the suggestion like he knew Miroku was going to do when he found out.

Inuyasha gently nudged Kagome inside the restaurant, his ears pricked as he listened to other peoples' conversations. This about money, that about time, how adorable a child was, how hot the guy who'd just come in was…he grinned at this, smirking and raising his head proudly.

Kagome elbowed him in the ribs, making him grunt and catching his attention as she muttered, "Stop showing off."

He smirked at the annoyance in her voice, murmuring back, "What. Jealous?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, snorting in amusement. "You wish."

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head as the waiter led them to their seats.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome grimaced as she stepped into the massive complex they shared, immediately removing the heels she wore while shooting Inuyasha a glare. "What?" he protested, looking at her innocently.

"Why the heck…would you do that?" Kagome demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh…" Inuyasha blinked, now scowling. "That bastard was watching you in a creepy ass way. So I showed him that if he did it again, I'd beat him to death."

She glared at him. "That wasn't very nice…you know."

"I know," Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head and pausing to wait for her to join him. "But he was being creepy."

"So?!"

"Kagome?"  
Inuyasha and Kagome froze, meeting each other's gaze with equally startled expressions as they turned to face the surprised violet eyes of nobody other than Miroku. "Miroku?" Kagome squeaked, eyes widening with shock.

Miroku blinked, whispering, "You can talk?"

"Err-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Miroku raged, his eyes narrowing into slits as he threw his arms in the air. "You didn't bother to call me or something?"

"We were trying to figure a way to tell you," Inuyasha lied quickly, growling softly and stepping in front of Kagome with a defensive look. "Kagome's not to blame-"  
"Just…" Miroku turned a dark look on Inuyasha. "Shut up, Inuyasha! This has nothing to do with you. I don't know what the hell you did to my cousin, but you obviously did something to her!"  
"Miroku, calm down already," Sango snapped, appearing at his side. She shot an apologetic look at the stunned Inuyasha. "Remember what you told me?"

Miroku searched her gaze before finally giving a sigh, turning away. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Kagome relaxed, gently touching the tensed up Inuyasha's arm in a reassuring way. Inuyasha tore his arm away from her grasp and stormed after Miroku, eyes furious.

Sango and Kagome locked gazes.

Things were about to get serious.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait again, I really struggled with this chapter. O.o I hope you enjoyed it though!**


	17. An Even Bigger Mistake

**A/N: So I came across a problem that **_**literally**_** made my breath stop for a minute. I, City, am not enjoying writing as much as I did a year ago when I started. ;-; If you've noticed that I don't update as often, I'm sad to say that that is the reason. ALSO! Special thanks to my buddy, NighttimeWonder, who assisted me in this chapter!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((An Even Bigger Mistake))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome flinched, sitting quietly on the couch beside Sango as Miroku and Inuyasha yelled at each other, each furious for almost the same reason. She exchanged a glance with the woman beside her, who shook her head and murmured, "Let them fight it out, everything will be fine. They fought like this when I moved in."

The young raven haired girl beside her winced. "And Miroku won."

"He just wants what's best for you, Kagome, he's worried about you." Sango said reassuringly.

"_So what_ if we didn't call you to tell you that she could talk again?!" Inuyasha bellowed, his golden eyes smoldering with anger towards his friend of years. "So what!? We were fine, she wasn't-" He broke off. Okay, so maybe he hurt her himself. But it had ended up helping, and it'd been an accident! "She wasn't hurting or nothin'!"

"SHE'S BEEN MUTE FOR SIX YEARS! WE'VE TRIED EVERYTHING TO HELP HER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, NOT CALLING ME?!"

"Miroku," Kagome said softly, attempting to interrupt the argument, but Miroku whirled on her, snapping, "I'll deal with you later!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring furiously at him, "What would you know about what happened anyways?! Did you think that maybe she didn't _want_ to tell you?!"

"Why wouldn't she want to!?"

"I don't know!"

"Then don't say something like that!"

Kagome whimpered, drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and hiding her face in her arms. Sango gently rubbed her back, shooting a glare at the two guys. "Hey!"

Miroku threw his hands in the air, his temper reaching its high point a long time ago. "My baby cousin can suddenly talk after six years! Does her parents and brother even know?! Or did you fail to tell them, too!"

"We didn't fail to tell anyone anything," Inuyasha snapped, "We just didn't think of it, we were busy with other things!"

"Like what?!"

Kagome hesitated, biting her lip as she said softly, "Like Naraku, Miroku."

Miroku froze, turning to face his younger cousin, narrowing his eyes. "That bastard showed up, even after the beating Shichiro gave him?"

"That was my fault," Inuyasha admitted, relieved that Kagome had distracted Miroku for even a moment. "I didn't know he was one of the guys who'd hurt her and had agreed to a merger between his company and ours. I cut it off the moment I figured out what was happening."

Kagome nodded quickly in agreement.

Miroku shook his head in exasperation. After a moment of terrifying silence, he said suddenly, "Fuck it. Sango, go start packing yours and Kagome's things. We're moving out. We'll get our own damn place."

Sango and Kagome looked at him in horror, Inuyasha in rage. "But, Miroku!" Kagome said desperately, "I don't want to leave, I want to stay here! Inuyasha's our friend!"

"I'm not leaving here," Sango hissed, glowering at her boyfriend, eyes threatening. "I don't want to not live with you, Miroku, but this is ridiculous!"

Inuyasha's snarl topped their protests off, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. "You fucking bastard! Hell no! I _will_ call my father, Miroku! Don't make me get the Demon Court involved in this! You know better than anyone else here, besides me, that you can't take an intended away from the demon! Do you seriously _want _me to go full demon?"

"Kagome's your intended?" Sango asked at the same time that Kagome said in confusion, "What's an intended?"

Impatient and angry, Inuyasha snapped quickly at said intended, "An intended is a demon's intended mate. Their fiancée, so to speak."

"Basically," Sango said weakly, "You're his."

Kagome began to panic, her eyes widening in shock as she clutched at Sango's arm, not noticing when Sango winced as Kagome's nails dug into her arm. "Ow, Kagome."

Kagome quivered, biting her lip as she gave the woman a distressed look. Sango, coming to a quick conclusion, stood swiftly, shooting the two men a dark look as she coaxed the terrified Kagome to her feet to follow her. "Idiots! Men are so stupid!" She muttered, leading Kagome out of the room and towards their bedroom to talk.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled, slamming his fist into the wall nearby, grimacing as his fist went straight through it. He'd have to have that fixed. "I wasn't going to tell her yet!" He whirled on Miroku, glaring angrily at him. "I took her out right before you came back, you know that? She was smiling the _whole time_. She was having fun, and that weird haunted look she usually has was gone. And you fucking ruined her day! Thanks." With that, he whirled away, stalking towards his own room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Miroku glared after him, and then went to his own room, pulling out his phone.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome struggled not to let tears spill down her cheeks as she hid her face in her hands, a slightly crazed smile on her face. Trust her to get into so much trouble.

Huh. Karma was annoying.

She supposed she deserved everything she'd gotten somehow or another, though. She couldn't blame her friends or family.

Sango soothingly rubbed her friend's shoulder, murmuring, "It's not so bad, you know. From what I've learned from my father, Miroku can't make you do anything. Demon law states that if a human is the intended of a demon, they fall under demon laws. Adding onto that, demon laws say that you aren't of age until twenty one years old, so Inuyasha would be your guardian for another few years."

Kagome swallowed, biting her lip. "So what you're saying," she rasped, "Is that it's up to Inuyasha whether or not I can go home to visit my family?"

"Basically," Sango said with a grimace. "But as you're his intended…he'll do a lot to make you happy, Kagome. And he's not necessarily in charge of you unless the Demon Court gets involved. If they do, things can get crazy."

Kagome hesitated, unsure.

"Kagome," Sango said gently, "Inuyasha would die before he would physically harm you on purpose. You don't need to be scared of a relationship with him, if that's what you're worried about."

Kagome giggled, and Sango was bewildered until Kagome choked out, "I'm not really worried about getting hurt by Inuyasha, that's kind of already happened by accident, and it helped me…be able to talk again." She showed her the wound from a few days before. Her talking became less scratchy, smooth as she continued, "I'm…happy. I don't want to leave. But…are there any laws about other demons coming into the picture?"

Sango sighed in relief, replying, "Inuyasha would have permission to fight if necessary, but if he does anything more than attempt to flirt with you, or even courted you, the demon would be reported and sent to deal with the Demon Court."

Relief lit up her face. "Thank goodness," Kagome breathed. "He can't bother me anymore, then! This is great!"

"Hey."

Miroku's' voice at the doorway made the two women jump in surprise, each showing him a cold glare as Sango muttered, "What do you want?"

Miroku winced, taking a breath before saying, "Err, Kagome…"

"Yes?"

Miroku hesitated, taking a deep breath before saying, "I called Shichiro."

Kagome leaped to her feet, horrified. "You…what?! You called my dad?!"

Miroku held up his hands defensively. "Look, I was just going to tell him that you were getting better, that's all! But Inuyasha came out, yelling at me again for calling him about you and he pissed Shichiro off…."

"So?"

"…" Miroku sighed, shaking his head, shoving his hand through his hair. "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, okay? Don't blame me, I was just telling him and Hikari that you were better…"

"Damn it, Miroku, just tell us what happened!" Sango said impatiently.

"Err, Shichiro decided he wanted Kagome to go back to Japan."

"…_what_?" Kagome gasped, her eyes widening with surprise.

"That's not the worst part though," Miroku mumbled, his violet gaze becoming serious, "I made a mistake in fighting, yes, but Inuyasha may have just made a bigger mistake.

"He went to the Demon Courts."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: …-glomps- NighttimeWonder- My gosh, you gave me a huge idea! O.O Bah, you'd better be reading this…**

…**anyways! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	18. Conditions and Crowds

**Full Summary:** **So! Remember how I said I was tired of writing? That mood has disappeared! Hope you enjoy this and disclaimers! Later, there will be singing! The **_**italics**_** will be Kagome and the bold (this font kind) will be the other singer! Both are them singing together :3 I'm not trying to do it like everyone else do during song fics, but it makes it way easier.**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Conditions and Crowds))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

An elderly looking man raised an eyebrow at the man before him, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You think that we can help you in keeping your intended's father from taking away said intended, do you?"

Golden eyes glowing with fury, Inuyasha snapped back, "I know you can, you did it for my mother and father, old man. 'Sides, you owe me from a long time ago, Totosai! If you do this for me, I'll owe you, this time!"

Totosai scratched his head thoughtfully for a few moments. "Depends."

"On what?!" Inuyasha snarled, leaping to his feet. "Damn it, Totosai, my mate's about to be taken away and all you care about is some stupid reason!?"

Totosai huffed, crossing his arms. Usually, he would've struck someone by now for talking to him like that, but he had known Inuyasha since the day he'd been born, and he knew that the young man had suffered greatly throughout childhood, more so than a lot of half-demons because of his ears. He could still see a scar on his right ear from when a kid had tried to cut it off. "It depends," he said slowly, "If I like her or not."

Inuyasha's face paled. It was nearly impossible for Totosai to like someone immediately, other than a member of his family. There were only two others, a friend of his known as Myoga, and his deceased mate. "Please, Totosai, do it even if you don't like her," he pleaded.

Totosai titled his head thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on his desk. "Has she met your parents, Izayoi and Toga?" He asked, meeting the half-demon's gaze. "Has she met your brother and his mate yet?"

"She's met Sesshomaru and Rin," Inuyasha reassured his ears flat against his head. "She and Rin are in the same college class. And Sesshomaru didn't try to kill her."

Totosai sighed. "Alright, I'll help you, Inuyasha. But as payment, instead of cash, I want to meet this girl of yours."

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"…on the condition that you bring her to your parents' house for dinner tonight."

Inuyasha preformed the perfect head desk, slamming his forehead down with a moan. "Anything but that, Totosai. I'll take her over to your place. You can come over for dinner at mine, or we can go out somewhere, I'll pay. Anywhere but there, you know how Mom gets."

Totosai shook his head stubbornly. The old man glared at Inuyasha, tone firm. "You bring her to Izayoi's so I can meet her, I'll help you. Otherwise, I talk with Toga, Myoga, and the others and you know that it'll become a huge thing if they become included, considering Koga, Ryuukotsusei, and Touran don't like you."

Inuyasha grimaced at the reminder as he murmured, "Fine, I'll bring Kagome to Mom and Dad's. You tell them about it though?"

Totosai actually pouted as he said, "Fine, leave me to tell Izayoi."

Inuyasha grinned.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome's hands flew down the strings of her acoustic guitar from where she sat outside in the grass under a tree near the large building. After a few moments of strumming, she began to sing, her tone soft, not very loud, yet strong and clear as she sang,

"_I am not the kind of girl_

_who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

_but you are not the kind of boy_

_who should be marrying the wrong girl."_

Kagome paused, readjusting her hands before continuing, her voice just as strong, yet just as quiet.

"_I sneak in and see your friends_

_and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._

_And she, is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_somewhere back inside a room where a gown_

_shaped like a pastry."_

Kagome giggled softly at the lyrics. She didn't know why, but adored this song. Perhaps because she thought the idea of stopping a wedding was just that: a thought, though it never happened. Raising her voice until she was singing louder, noticing that a few people passing were stopping to listen, her eyes gleaming, she continued.

"_This is surely not what you thought it would be.  
I lose myself in a daydream_

_where I stand in say_

_Don't say yes,_

_run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church, _

_at the back door!"_

Kagome's smile grew as she noticed even more people beginning to stop, listening, some with a smile on their face.

"She's good," she barely heard someone say over her guitar and voice.

"_Don't wait, or say a single vow_

_you need to hear me out,_

_and they said_

_Speak Now."_

A small kid clapped her hands as Kagome fell silent, continuing to strum her guitar, her eyes lit up with happiness as she stood from where she sat, grinning at the small girl who'd done so. The girl flushed, hiding her face in her father's neck, who raised an eyebrow at the girl before returning Kagome's smile.

"_Fun gestures are exchanged,_

_and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._

_And I am hiding in the curtains, _

_it seems that I was invited by your lovely bride to be. _

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen."_

Kagome made a silly face at this, and she felt a grin spread across her face again when some of her audience laughed and clapped.

Unknown to Kagome, at the back of the crowd, stood Miroku and Sango, watching with grins themselves as the young girl enjoyed herself, singing proudly, her voice rising or lowering in accordance. Miroku whispered something in her ear, and Sango blushed, shaking her head until he mumbled something else. Than the woman rolled her eyes, gently pushing her way through the crowd.

"_But I know, you wish it was me._

_You wish it was me-"_

"**Don't you?"**

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she jerked her head to see Sango sidling up beside her, her brown doe eyes gleaming with amusement as her –now their – crowd gave cheers. Kagome gave her friend a grin, and then both began to sing, Sango's lower tone matching Kagome's higher one perfectly.

"_**Don't say yes, run away now! **_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church**_

_**at the back door!"**_

"_Don't wait or say a single vow."_

"**You need to hear me out."**

"_**And they said **_

_**Speak Now."**_

"_**Don't say yes, run away now!**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church**_

_**at the back door!"**_

"**Don't wait or say a single vow!"**

"_Your time is running out and they said-" _

"_**Speak Now!"**_

Kagome and Sango sung effortlessly together while people began to clap in a rhythm, encouraged by Sango herself, as if they were at a concert instead of outside a building with only thirty people listening and watching.

While Kagome and Sango continued, Inuyasha made his way over to Miroku, grunting as he mumbled, "What the hell is going on, Miroku?"

Miroku, distracted, jumped in surprise, gasping, "Fuck, don't scare me like that!" Waving at the duo that were singing, he explained, "We saw a crowd and came to see. It turned out to be Kagome singing, and I encouraged Sango to go up and sing with her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as heard a change of pace in the music, listening with a tilted head.

"_There's a silence!"_

"**There's my last chance!"**

"_I stand up-"_

"**with shaking hands-"**

"_**All eyes. On. Me."**_

Inuyasha's eyes softened with pride for his mate as she grinned and sang beside her friend, tilting his head. "Hm…perhaps I could pull a few strings and get them out in a concert or something," he thought aloud, earning a grin from Miroku.

His thoughts trailed off with a sigh. First he had other things to deal with though.

"**Horrified looks-"**

"_From everyone in the room-"_

"_**But I'm only looking at you."**_

As if feeling his gaze on her, Kagome's eyes locked with Inuyasha's and she gave him a smile, all emotions from earlier forgotten as he grinned in reply, his ears pricking forward at her attention. She beckoned him forward to come up to her, and he stubbornly shook his head, waving at Miroku, who'd begun to eye a woman beside him.

Shaking her head in amusement, Kagome continued until the end of the song came with,

"_**Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around**_

_**when they said**_

_**Speak Now."**_

Cheers and applause rang from the group that had gathered around the two singers, both of which who looked at each other and laughed as people began to scatter. "That was fun," Kagome told her, beaming.

"Definitely," Sango breathed, eyes glowing happily. "We should do it again tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

While the women went to the sides of the two men who waited, one of which who was now fidgeting nervously, they noticed the proud looks coming from said men.

What they didn't notice was the furious red eyes that stared at Kagome from the shadows.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I ALREADY LOVE TOTOSAI! ^_^ Thought I'd bring him in here! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And I think…I think you should look forward to a new chapter later today. ;) I'm having some fun writing again!**


	19. Parties and Japanese

**A/N: Told you I'd update soon! ^_^ I'm already enjoying this chapter! Disclaimers and enjoy! Just because, I'm just gonna let this chapter write itself and see how long it turns out. This one will be my special long apology chapter for the long wait of the last one. XD**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Parties and Japanese))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Glancing at his watch, Inuyasha shifted nervously, his eyes flicking back to where Kagome was replying to e-mails from some of her loyal fans on the internet, a smile flicking across her lips every now and then.

Both were sprawled out on the small couch, Inuyasha on one end and Kagome on the other, Kagome's legs thrown over his comfortably as best friends sometimes did, seeing how close the two had become over the past days while Sango and Miroku were away.

Inuyasha grimaced. He needed to ask her if she wanted to join his family for dinner, but didn't want to after her reaction to his earlier announcement of her being his intended. But the half-demon was running out of time, he had merely hours before they were expected to be at his parents'.

Miroku and Sango he'd had no problem asking if they'd come with to maybe help, but Miroku had firmly refused, saying bluntly, "You want to be mates with my cousin, you've gotta to do it without my help."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome again, and this time she lifted her gaze to meet his, giving a slight smile. Inuyasha's ears twitched, eyes softening slightly at this. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Kagome?"

Kagome glanced up from the laptop in her lap, her eyes curious. "Yes?"

"I…I was…want…" Inuyasha struggled to say it, and then just spat it out. "Would you come to my parents' house for dinner with me?"

Kagome sat up, setting her laptop aside and staring at him for a moment, her gaze hardening suspiciously. "Why?"

Inuyasha looked away, rasping, "Totosai…he won't help me unless you do."

Kagome's gaze became concerned. And then realization lit her expression and she whispered, "Totosai? As in Totosai from the Demon Court of North America? You really did it, didn't you? You really went to the Demon Court."

Inuyasha avoided her gaze, his ears flattening. "I had to, Kagome! I'm allowed to do it, okay? If I can get you under demon laws, not only will I be able to keep Miroku or your dad from moving you out, I can keep you safe."

Kagome's gaze hardened. "And you didn't talk with me about this earlier?" Her tone was quickly becoming raspy after as much talking as she'd done after her singing session earlier, and Inuyasha frowned at this.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "Please, Kagome. Just…come with me? It's not like anything will change, you'll just not have to listen to Miroku."

Kagome contemplated this. Remain under regular human laws. Or be put under the strict demon laws that could put an end to her life if she did something wrong.

Kagome sighed.

The decision was obvious.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome grimaced as she looked out the window of Inuyasha's car, tugging at the shirt she wore with a huff. "Remind me why I agreed to this?"

Inuyasha merely beamed, glancing at her. "Because you like me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Despite Kagome's irritated expression, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at how nice she looked in the clothes and accessories Sango had bought her. She wore a white shirt with ruffles that went around her neck and shoulders, and then diagonally until reaching the end of it. It was see-through, revealing the blue of a tank top underneath, and she wore a pair of jeans with a pair of converse on her feet. A turquoise scarf was thrown around her neck carefully, making her blue eyes seem brighter, and she wore large silver hoops in her ears, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

She looked amazing.

Kagome had wanted to look nice despite the fact that Inuyasha had told her it didn't matter if she didn't, that it was more important that everyone like her.

And feeling nervous, Kagome had brought her guitar, which was situated in its case in the trunk, shined to perfection.

When Kagome had announced she was bringing it along with her phone, Inuyasha had said bluntly, "There's no reason. You're not expected to sing for everyone, woman."

"I want to bring it just because," Kagome had said simply, "If someone upsets me, I'll just run off with my guitar and wait until it's time to go."

As Inuyasha pulled up to his parents' large house, he began to notice just how many cars there were. "Well fuck," he cursed, glaring at the house. "I should've known Mother would turn it into a dinner party with all of our friends."

Kagome's face paled and her hands clenched into fists. "You said it would just be us, your mom, your dad, Sesshomaru-san and Rin-chan, and Totosai-san!"

Inuyasha turned the car off, throwing his hands in the air. "I obviously didn't think of my mother's love of parties! I'm sorry!"

Kagome tugged on his arm pleadingly. "We can pretend something happened back home, that I got sick or something!"

Inuyasha shot her a pointed look, opening the car door and ducking out. "Do you _want_ Totosai to help us or not?"

"This was your idea!" Kagome snapped back as she stepped out of the car, Inuyasha immediately moving to stand next to her.

"And you agreed to it!"

"…" Kagome was speechless as she sighed. "Fine, I'll agree that I did happen to agree to come with you. Come on, let's get this over with." She paused to grab her guitar, her knuckles white as she clutched the handle.

Inuyasha offered a hand to her, but Kagome refused, instead pushing his hand away and starting for the door. Inuyasha sighed, following her at a jog and then opening the door for her, raising an eyebrow at her glare as he protested, "What, I'm just trying to be polite for once, wench."

"Don't annoy me even more than you already have," Kagome warned.

Inuyasha led the way through the entry way, forcing himself to take a deep breath before calling, "Oi! Mother!"

Kagome blinked as a beautiful looking woman with black hair that nearly swept the ground, shining with red and brown flecks. Her large brown eyes stared in delight at Inuyasha, who stood a good head and a half higher than her, and threw her arms around him with a squeal. "You're finally here! About time!"

"Mother," Inuyasha groaned, though his expression softened at her hug. "What's with all the people?"

"Considering my son has finally found his intended, and didn't succeed and making his ex his mate, the little bit-"

"Mother," Inuyasha warned, tone sharp.

"Sorry, dear," she apologized, "I thought it would be nice to celebrate with all of our friends!" She turned to Kagome, tilting her head with a brilliant smile. "You must be Kagome! Oh, you're such a lovely looking woman! Say something to me!"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a bewildered look and he snickered, nodding. "Err…hi?"

Izayoi clapped excitedly. "You're perfect for him! I'm Inuyasha's, mother, Izayoi, now come along, Kagome, time to meet everyone!"

As the young woman was dragged away by his mother, Inuyasha sighed. "If anyone scares her off, it'll be Mother."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome allowed herself to be jerked after Izayoi with wide eyes, her free hand still grasping her guitar tightly as she said, "Err, Izayoi-san, could you perhaps lighten your grip? You're kind of hurting my wrist…"

Izayoi smiled apologetically. "Sorry, dear. I want you to meet my husband…wherever the idiot went to. TOGA!" she wailed his name, searching for him. "GET OVER HERE!"

Said dog demon materialized by her side, eyes full of concern. "What's wrong?"

Izayoi stopped walking, releasing Kagome in favor of waving at her. "This is Kagome Higurashi, that girl our son said was his intended. Isn't she such an adorable looking girl? She's so kind and quiet, too!"

Kagome flushed in embarrassment, craning her head desperately over her shoulder to be rescued by her half-demon companion. When she didn't see him, she turned a panicked gaze upon the tall demon.

Inutaisho gave a kind smile, gently pulling his mate to his side, and scolding, "You're scaring her, Izayoi." Turning to Kagome, he inclined his head. "I apologize on her behalf. Izayoi merely got excited. She isn't usually this…wild."

Izayoi pouted. "Toga," she whined.

Kagome gave a faint smile, clearing her throat slightly before replying softly, "It's fine. It's nice to meet you, Inutaisho-san." She nodded her head in greeting, tilting her head curiously. "I'm Kagome."

Izayoi tugged on her husband's arm until he looked at her. "See? Isn't she way more polite then Kikyo was?"

Inutaisho sighed, lifting to gaze to Kagome again. "I will give you that much to agree with," he decided. "It is nice to meet you as well, Kagome. I'm not sure what you mean by that strange word of yours, but I hope it's a good one?"

Kagome frowned. "I forgot that this is America for a few moments, I'm sorry. –San is an honorific, it's like Mr. or Mrs."

Izayoi smiled brightly. "I like you. You need to teach our son such respect."

"Hey," said half-demon protested as he appeared beside Kagome, pouting. "It's ain't like I'm rude or nothin'."

Izayoi stared at him, and then added, "Teach him how to speak properly, too, please."

Kagome giggled softly at this, smiling brightly. "I've already tried that," she joked hesitantly, as if nervous to speak like this with the two. "It's impossible."

Izayoi grinned broadly at this, and Inutaisho finally smiled himself while Inuyasha huffed irritably before asking, "Where's that old man Totosai?"

Kagome flinched at the name, hugging her guitar to her chest as Inutaisho became serious. "I would be polite to him, Inuyasha. If you're serious about wanting Kagome here to be put under our laws, you need to get him to like you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter if he likes me or not. He just needs to like Kagome. I want her to meet him so we can leave…"

"I said you need to have dinner," a voice rasped, making Kagome jump. She whirled around to see a curious old man inspecting her. "You leave before then, I'm not helping you. Now how in the seven hells did you get yourself a young lady that looks this pretty, hm?"

Kagome's face flushed red and she bowed her head in greeting. "You must be Totosai-san," she said before Inuyasha could open his mouth to snarl at him. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you, Totosai-san."

Totosai studied the girl before suddenly saying, "Dakara, Inuyasha no akuma-gawa wa kare no kanzen'na hantaidearu koto o okoru dareka o eranda no ka? Sumāto, kanari, teinei. Soshite bairingaru. Watashi wa o ni-ri ga shiawase ni naru no o tasukeru mae ni anata wa mada, shikashi, jibun jishin o shōmei suru tame ni wa mada on'nanoko o motte iru."

Kagome looked startled, as did Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Inutaisho at the Japanese that Totosai suddenly spoke. "Anata ni mo nihongo o hanasu, Totosai-san?"

Totosai gave a curt nod, eyes narrowed as he studied the girl before him. "Hai. Watashi wa arimasen. Watashi wa zutto jibun no yō ni, Nihon ni yurai suru. Shikashi, watashi wa sore o aratamete kaishi suru hakken sa reta chokugo ni, sūnenmae ni kono kuni no nan hyaku mo no tame ni koko ni kita."

Kagome's eyes lit up as she said eagerly, "Anata wa dono Nihon no ichibu kara kita no ka? Watashi wa Tōkyō kara kuru."

"... Kyōto. Watashi wa Kagome-chan, anata ga soko ni gitā o motte iru koto ga wakarimasu." Totosai waved at the guitar in her hands, curiosity in his eyes now as Inuyasha growled irritably at the fact that he couldn't understand a word they spoke. "Anata ga utau nodesu ka?"

Kagome's face paled and Inuyasha immediately became furious. "What'd you say, old man?! Leave Kagome alone!"

Ignoring the half-demon, Kagome gave a slow nod. "Hai."

"Anata wa, osoraku tōjisha no tame ni utaudarou ka? Watashi wa anata ga dono yō ni yoi ka no kōkishin. Inu yasha wa, watashi ga omoidasu baai wa, intānetto-jō de ninki ga arimasu genkyū shita." Totosai replied, tilting his head.

Kagome looked startled at his request, but spoke in English, her voice a whisper. "I suppose I could, Totosai-san."

"COULD WHAT?!" Inuyasha bellowed, quickly growing furious with the conversation he couldn't understand. "She's not doing anything, damn it!" He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, tugging her against him with a snarl, baring his fangs at the other demon. "Fuck off, Totosai! I don't care if you help or not, she's not going to do whatever you want her to do!"

To everyone's surprise, as they'd begun to gather an audience, Kagome narrowed her eyes and suddenly jerked away from him, pinching an ear and twisting it as hard as she could, making the half-demon give a strange shriek. He whined and whimpered, doubled over, trying to pry her hand off of his ears. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm doing this for you, idiot. It's your own fault if I go back to Japan, got it?"

Inuyasha glared at her, rubbing his ear with a whimper as Totosai studied them. Then the old man startled Kagome once again by grinning, turning to Inutaisho and saying, "I like this one. She's definitely a keeper, especially so you can keep your son in check."

Kagome flushed a red, looking around and seeming to realize there was people around them. "Err, Izayoi-san, do you have a piano?"

"Actually, we do," Izayoi replied, smiling brilliantly. "Toga, could you and Inuyasha go get it?"

Inutaisho sighed. "Fine, woman," he grumbled, disappearing out of the large room with his grumbling son.

Kagome, swallowing nervously as she looked around the whispering people, noticing that more than one person was skeptical. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath, than opened her eyes, the azure color determined. "Not a lot of you will have heard me sing before," she stated clearly, gazing around the group that had gathered. "I'm not very famous. I'm not a celebrity, though I do have almost a million subscribers on the website known as YouTube."

She received no response, as Inutaisho and Inuyasha appeared just then, both grunting as they shoved a large piano into the room. Kagome's eyes widened. The piano had to be at least one hundred years old, maybe two hundred at the most! "You don't have to bring it all the way over here," Kagome said softly, scrambling over, still grasping her guitar case.

Inutaisho immediately stopped pushing, sighing in relief. "Good."

Inuyasha rested his head against the wood of the piano, panting heavily for breath as he gasped, "When did a piano weigh that much?"

"It's made of demon wood," Inutaisho said simply, watching as Kagome stood before the piano, testing the keys. After fiddling with the piano for a few minutes, tuning it and such, she grabbed a chair and sat down, placing her guitar on the floor beside her.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the people around her, and then began to play, determined to get their approval.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: So I had Totosai and Kagome's conversation typed out for translations using google translate. And I lost it. XD Basically, Totosai's mocking Inuyasha, Totosai says he's from Kyoto, and asks Kags to sing. And most of you should know that Kags really doesn't have a YouTube channel. XD**


End file.
